Rorschach's Redemtion Rewrite
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Rewrite: AU: Rorschach finds himself saving a woman who was about to get raped. It was supposed to be a one-time meeting but it soon evolved into something much more, an investigation that would lead Rorschach to wonder who this woman really is. Rated for language and adult themes. Pairings: Main: RorschachXOC Slight: DanXLaurie
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my story "Rorschach's Redemption" as you can see I kept the title just added the words 'rewrite' to state the obvious. Once I'm done with this re-write the original will most likely be taken down seeing that most likely this version will turn out MUCH better. It's the same story just better writing skill. This is an AU story in which the movie _Watchmen _never happens at all.

Include the characters; Walter Kovacs/Rorschach and an OC (Elaine Le'Fonte) as the main characters and Laurie Jupiter/ Silk Spectre II and Daniel Dreiberg/Nite Owl II as minor characters as well as two other OCs that can be called as side characters. It does NOT include; Edward Blake/Comedian nor Jon Osterman/Doctor Manhattan nor Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias and all the other people so don't ask about them. Ages: Rorschach- 45; Dan- 40; Laurie- 35; Elaine- 35

Key: Normal speaking; _thinking and emphasis; _Rorschach's Journal entries; _Change in place._

Summary: Rorschach finds himself saving a woman who was about to get raped. It was supposed to be a one-time meeting but it soon evolved into something much more, an investigation that would lead Rorschach to wonder who this woman really is. Her name is Elaine Le'Fonte and she will prove to be more than just an ordinary woman to both New York and Rorschach, but will her past get her first? Rated for language and adult themes.

* * *

Rorschach's Journal, June 11th 1985;

Walking through the disgusting city that is New York, an alleyway sounded loudly; too much noise to be a mangy cat rummaging for food. In it I found a woman about to be raped, just more proof that this city is sex fueled and unforgiving.

"No! Let go of me!" The woman screamed at the masked man holding her against the wall.

The man may have been masked but his smirk was noticeable. "No I don't think I will girlie. You see, the boss just wants me to bring you in, but I think I'll give ya a little somethin' somethin' before I do."

She groaned in disgust, what a pig. "Let me go! And then you can run off to your boss and tell him he can just suck _dick_!"

A laugh came out from the man's covered face. "Feisty little bitch aren't ya?" His hands trailed down to the edge of her knee-length skirt. "It's no wonder the boss wanted you all to his-self." His hand then slipped under and up.

"_No!"_ She screamed, flailing her arms around trying to get a hit whilst also kicking and thrashing to regain her freedom.

His laughter proved to be killer as his face neared hers. "Now… Just let me unzip my pants 'ere and then we could truly have ourselves a night."

_Disgusting pig. _She thought angrily. She was beginning to see no way out. She was about to get raped and then kidnapped and then God knows what else will happen to her. This is what she gets for working late again and for having to run an errand just two blocks from where she works. She didn't need to use her car; she had made the exact same errand, dropping off some mail in the mailbox, countless times and now this. Just her damn luck. Just then the man holding her to the wall was pulled off from her (belt buckle unlatched and his pants beginning to sag to the floor) and then be thrown into the side of a Dumpster. She collapsed to the ground, old newspapers and debris making a mess of her nice work (and white) skirt but she didn't care, the wave of relief that washed over her was just plain lovely.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Rorschach asked the man in his flat, emotionless voice as he was slowly approaching him.

The man placed a hand on the top of the dumpster and pushed himself up from the floor, his other hand holding his pants up. "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would." The anti-hero answered as he took the man's arm and threw the man to the other side of the alleyway. The man got up quickly, (forgetting about his pants) and ran towards Rorschach, only to trip and fall due to his pants being around his knees. "Nice shorts." Rorschach commented on the pink boxers with red hearts that was reveled to anyone present in the alleyway. The woman smiled and covered the grin with a hand, now was not the appropriate time to show such an emotion.

Rorschach looked around; looking for a weapon or anything he could improvise with, and found a discarded crowbar by his feet. He picked it up just as the man stood, discarding his pants all together before he continued with his initial attack. The anti-hero moved forward and swung the crowbar, hitting the man in the side of his face, a sickening crunch of bone sounded as blood flying from his mouth and nose. The man stumbled in the direction the energy from the collision of the crowbar led him until he stumbled his way to a wall. Rorschach went back up to the man, grabbed the back of his shirt collar and lifted him up just to slam him into the wall again. Rorschach did this repeatedly for a while until another hit to the head with the crowbar ended the conflict.

It was a worthless and stupid attempt of a fight on the man's part anyway. Charging headfirst and with no weapon at an anti-hero ruthless to get the final blow delivered. The crowbar dropped to the ground with a series of clangs before Rorschach made his way towards the woman. "You alright?" He asked as he extended a hand out towards the woman.

The woman blinked and scoffed lightly before looking up at Rorschach, showing not one bit of fear towards him. "Fine as I'll ever be after an experience like that. Thank you." She then placed her hand in his.

He lifted her up to her feet and released her hand. She then commenced brushing dirt off her and fixing her clothing, though her skirt was better off in the trash than trying to salvage it. Rorschach looked at the woman with confusion, though no one could or would ever tell. _She shows no fear towards me... _He thought as the woman continued fixing herself. But as soon as that thought passed, his thoughts wandered somewhere else. _He stated he needed to bring her to his boss. Who could this woman possibly_ _be and why did his boss need her. I'll need to—_

"Excuse me?" The woman spoke breaking Rorschach from his thoughts. As he looked at her she continued, talking to him like he was nobody special, like he wasn't Rorschach. "Yes, hello, um… I'm Elaine Le'Fonte. Nice to finally meet you Rorschach." There was a slight French accent behind her voice, and that led Rorschach to stiffen his curiosity and take a better look at this woman.

To his five foot six she came just under him, five three, maybe five four. She had long blonde hair just past shoulder length, heart shaped face, small pointed nose with a slightly visible past injury to it, and amethyst eyes, a unique feature indeed, a rare eye color. Rorschach said nothing, not knowing how to respond to a person other than his friends, like Daniel or Laurel even, actually having the _pleasure _of meeting him.

She cleared her throat, understanding her mistake at her words though she felt absolutely no need to apologize for them for it is how she felt. "If you're wondering, I don't judge people based on the rumors I hear. I judge them from the actions I see for myself and since you saved me from being raped…" She drifted off, like she didn't even know how to end that sentence, and she didn't.

"Either way." Rorschach intervened. "You're welcome Miss Le'Fonte." He turned around ready to leave and continue his thoughts on the events that occurred in this alleyway.

"Wait." She called out, her hand reaching out faintly. She wanted to repay him somehow, but how do you repay an anti-hero like Rorschach? She already thanked him, and there was surely nothing she could give or offer him that would neither interest him or that he would accept at all. She was truly surprised when the anti-hero did in fact turn around at her outburst of that now accursed single word she was at a total loss, standing there before him like an idiot for being a typical French woman. She laughed once shortly. She was a typical French woman, and typical French women have one thing down pat. She moved quickly, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his cheek gently before recoiling back, fearing if just slightly, to be struck or something. He didn't so much as move. "Thank you again." She said quickly before nearly running out of the alleyway in embarrassment.

_Daniel's house:_

"Alright Laurie. I will be there I promise. Of course I won't be late." Daniel Dreiberg hung up the phone and proceeded towards his living room. He and Laurel Jupiter, or Laurie if you so prefer, have been together for the past 2 years and tonight the two had a reservation for a dinner and a show at Radio City Music Hall at 8 o'clock and lately Dan has always been due to his acts of heroics. This time he has Rorschach doing his calls. Sure he could have asked someone else but was one of the few people who truly trusted Rorschach and he couldn't abandon his tasks for the night. _I should treat him to something later. _Daniel reached for his coat and keys and opened his front door only to see Rorschach walking up the steps.

"Great timing Daniel" Rorschach said as he welcomed himself into Dan's home.

_Great, now I'm going to be late. _Dan thought as he closed the door and placed his coat and keys on the desk. "What is it Rorschach?"

"I'm just staying in your house until I actually get a call." Answered Rorschach from the kitchen. "I'm going to eat your beans. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't. Don't worry."

"Hurmph..." Rorschach sounded before the sounds of a can opening came from the kitchen. "Go on your date. You're going to be late."

"Nice rhyme." Daniel commented as he grabbed his coat and keys once again. "Thank you Rorschach. I owe you big time man." He opened the door and exited his house, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." Rorschach didn't care for rewards of any kinds. That kiss that the Le'Fonte woman gave was the only reward he practically had no choice to accept. It had come out of nowhere, without a trace, and just as quickly as it happened the woman stormed off down the streets. He raised the bottom part of his mask to reveal his nose and mouth, just enough to eat. He had never been kissed on the cheek before, not even by his own mother.

His mother. The cause of his becoming. Though he would never blame her, this was the woman who had brought him into this unforgiving world, but he still feels hate towards her. _'I should have gotten that abortion!'_ She told him once. But did he receive a big blow from that statement? No. He was numb and by that age he had learned how to ignore her, how to ignore his surroundings in his own home. What he couldn't ignore was the taunting and painful words of those who bullied him as a child. He showed them a lesson of course; he's Rorschach now wasn't he? But over the course of the years the lessons became more violent as some would call it, others called it murderous. But did he care? No.

Then inexplicably his thoughts traveled to that woman in the alleyway and he wondered if perhaps _she_ would care. Would she, a woman who showed to fear to him, worry about the fact that he can be violent and murderous at times? Would a woman such as herself who didn't seem to care at all that he was Rorschach really worry about what he does at all? And what about her own story? That man who was trying to rape and kidnap her, take her to his boss, what could she had gotten into, or what could this boss figure want with her, a woman without fear towards Rorschach.

An actual sigh escaped from his mouth. He hasn't taken one bite out of his meal yet. All these thoughts, these questions were preventing him from performing normally, which might, in the end, kill him if he doesn't refocus and soon. _Might as well eat. _And with that his spoon dipped into the can.

* * *

Chapter one of the rewrite is done so **please review**! If you read the original before, please tell me how it compares and if this is your first time just tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Daniel's house, June 11__th__, 1985, 10:04 PM;_

The house's front door clicked open as Daniel and Laurie walked into the house, retuning form their date that night. "Thank God you weren't late Dan. Just one minute more and the dinner would have started with or without you." Laurie said to him as he closed the door behind them.

"Well, for that I should thank Rorschach. Where is he anyway?" Dan began to search around the house for his best friend and partner.

"Maybe he went on call." Laurie suggested as she placed her hand on his chest stopping him effortlessly from his search.

"Come on Laurie." Dan all but whimpered. "Don't you think that before we go too far that we should make sure he isn't here? Knowing him he would probably just sit there and wait for us to finish before he says a single word, and then act like it was absolutely nothing."

Laurie sighed but nodded. "Alright, we'll look for him, but if I lose my sexual attraction it's all your fault." She then went upstairs, checking the bedrooms and upstairs bathroom first.

Dan chuckled as he wandered around the entire floor with no Rorschach in sight. He then decided to go down to the basement which doubled as his headquarters where the light was on signaling that Rorschach was indeed still in the house. Dan walked further into the basement to find Rorschach sitting before Daniel's computer, use the citizen search feature. Like the name implies, it searches for citizens and any information on that person. _He must be on a case. _Daniel thought as he walked towards his friend. "On a case Rorschach?" He asked his fellow anti-hero when he stood behind him, peering down on the computer's black screen, scanning over the green boxy letters with his eyes.

"Yep."

Dan placed his hands on the desk leaned in closer, trying to get a better read of the screen. "Suspect?"

"No."

"Bystander?"

"No."

Now Daniel was at a total loss. "Then what is it? It couldn't be a personal case could it?"

"Don't be so sure Daniel."

"So it _is _a personal case? Well… Did you find whoever you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"And what about him?"

"You're unusually curious."

"You don't usually use my computer."

"Hm. Her name's Elaine Le'Fonte."

"She sounds French."

"_Is_ French."

"So what's with her? What case could you have stumbled upon?" Dan asked, his curiosity practically bubbling over the pot.

Rorschach mentally sighed. This is why he doesn't use Daniel's computer. The man's curiosity, when he decides to act upon it, is just too over-powering for Rorschach to handle. "I've got to get to work Daniel."Rorschach said as he tuned out his friend completely and once again focused on the information given on the screen.

"Alright, alright, I get the message. Now let's see if you get this one; 'privacy please'." Dan then turned and walked away, a smile on his face as he made his way back up the stairs and out of his basement. Rorschach didn't even hear him; he was too attuned to reading Miss Elaine Le'Fonte's file_. _

She had never gotten married before, not once in her thirty-five years on this planet, which was quite remarkably taking into consideration the woman's good looks. Her father was a banker in France and her mother was a Can-Can dancer and together they lived in southern France in a good sized town, though the name of the town and where exactly she lived was not listed. She did some ballet almost all her life with a small pause when she was ten due to her mother's death; shot to the ground outside the dance hall where she worked at. After her mother's death she and her father relocated to New York City where she continued her dance lessons and her father continued his work as a banker, that was, until he was robbed and also shot dead leaving her to hop from house to house in a foster care until she went into university right here in the city due to her extra-curricular in dancing. She now works as a successful psychologist with her own building not far from where Rorschach first encountered here.

_Psychologists. Why is it always psychologists? _Rorschach mentally grumbled before he continued reading her file. _This is interesting._

In her second year of college, she and six others were pulled out of school for a science project led a lab organization called Sec-Lab Corp. All seven were not heard from for a whole month, gone, vanished off the face of the earth until she, and only she, returned to the university, the other six pronounced dead with a month, their bodies found buried at the side of a road, their heads mutilated. Then the Corp was shut down due to safety procedures not being used in their experiments, this happened not even a whole month after Miss Le'Fonte returned to college.

This raised some questions to Rorschach. How come she and six others were pulled out of class, and why them? Why was she the only survivors, the others dead alongside a road and then not long after her return they got shut down by the government. How can he tell the government closed them down? There wasn't hardly any information of the basis of why the Corp closed down, just that it was due to safety measures not being used and the deaths of those six students.

Rorschach then couldn't help but wonder… Did the Sec-Lab Corp close because she got out and told some government officials what had happened to her and her fellow classmates or, when during the midst of this experiment the government found out what was happening, just too little too late for the others but just in time for Miss Elaine Le'Fonte, just before she too met an untimely death?

The anti-hero's mind reeled at this information. He knew he smelled something off about the whole situation in the alleyway the moment that man spoke of his boss and her kidnapping. Usually a rapist doesn't kidnap their victims and tonight, the man was never meant to rape her at all; he was a mail boy, bringing this woman to yet another man, for whatever reason. Rorschach stood abruptly and began ascending the stairs; he needed to get Daniel's and Laurie's perspective on this.

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 12__th__, 1985, 11:42 AM:_

The lobby of this psychologist building was really a simple one. It was a very small building as it is, sitting in the corner of a block but with its own parking lot (because the building was so small), even though it only held five parking spaces.

Once you walked into the entrance of the building, two glass doors served as its entrance, a reception desk sits before you and at your sides a sitting area for if you're waiting to be called in or you're waiting for patients to come out. Off to your left a door that leads into a back room holding the files of all the patients the one and only psychologist sees. This same room also contains bills, records, history logs of people coming in and out of the building, and so on and so forth. A glass separated the lobby with the back room with a small slot in the bottom center of it so that files could be passed between the receptionist and the filer.

A second door was located to your right which led to the psychologist's office and examining room. It was significantly smaller than the lobby since the lobby obviously was meant to hold a lot more people than the examining room. This morning though was quiet and serene. On this Wednesday morning not many people scheduled an appointment, which was rare, usually Wednesdays served to be one of the busiest, besides Friday and Saturday (and probably Sunday as well if the building was not closed on that day).

That silence would soon be shattered when a man slammed open a door and yelled to the top of his lungs. "I'm cured! I don't have any more fear of cats!" The brown short haired receptionist with equally matching brown colored eyes and white skinned completion placed her hand on her mouth and snickered softly at the man. She knew she probably shouldn't have, the man has such a horrible fear over cats… Well _had _anyways. The man turned towards the receptionist and she mentally cursed. He ran towards her, running straight into the desk and with the impact leaned forward heavily, his feet being lifted off the ground but he just held his body there. "Show me a picture of a cat—do anything cat related!"

"Um… meow?" The woman sounded, trying so desperately not to burst out into laughter.

"Ha! No cowering!" He ran back towards the center of the room. "I'm _cured_!" A giggle escaped from her mouth and she quickly moved her other hand to her mouth.

Elaine walked out from the open doorway, acting calm and cool. "Mr. Ryans, please control yourself."

"But I'm cured! Thank the Heavens!" Mr. Ryans quickly walked towards Elaine. "God bless you."

"I think he already did, what with her magical healing skills." The reception responded behind a still covered mouth.

Elaine shook her head side to side, a small smile upon her face. "You're very welcome Mr. Ryans. It has been such a pleasure getting to know you, and thank you for allowing me to help you with your completely rational fear."

"No thank _you_ Miss Le'Fonte! Finally I can see my dying mother in her house infested with all those cats! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

He took her quickly into a tight hug and Elaine laughed as she hugged back the man. This was certainty one of her more enthusiastic patients. "It's my job Mr. Ryans. I'm just glad that I could have helped at all."

"Nonsense! You're an angel!" Mr. Ryans said again as he cheered his way out the building doors.

A silence is what followed as the two women watched the glass doors come to a close slowly, the doors making a faint noise as they finally came to a stop.

An eruption of laughter came from the receptionist. "That was so fucking hilarious! He was the nuttiest case we've ever had."

A sigh escaped Elaine's mouth. "He wasn't nutty Mrs. Baxley, his mother was dying and his traumatic experience with cats had prevented him from seeing her before she passes away."

"Yeah, Rebecca, for Christ's sake." A man said as he came out from the back room, having heard all the commotion from back there. He was darker skinned, a Creole from New Orleans, with dark black hair and light hazel eyes. "His mother was _dying_! Show some compassion, some decorum."

A scoff came from Rebecca. "Michael Conner, don't tell me you didn't think that Mr. Ryans' reaction to his being cured, wasn't funny."

"It's funny, I can admit that, but I don't make such a big deal out of it." He replied as he walked towards Elaine. "Here's Mr. Ryans file."

"Thank you Mr. Conner. I would have to put the results in and send it to the rehab facility Mr. Ryans is in."

"_Was _in." Rebecca said as she stood. "You cured him."

Elaine stared at her receptionist. "Is that supposed to be an insult Mrs. Baxley?"

"Hardly."

"Now you're lying to me."

Rebecca stomped her foot on the ground. "How _do _you do that? Read people like they're an open book like that? You know you're the only person I can't straight out lie to?"

"I'm a psychologist." Elaine answered back. "I make it my job to be able to read people easily. And as for the being lied to, I seriously hope that doesn't happen again or else I will be putting out a 'help needed' ad in the newspaper."

"Oh… Burn" Michael stated as he leaned against the wall next to the back room door.

"Oh shut it Mike. No one cares!" Rebecca then sat down feeling defeated by her boss, though she knew that Elaine would never truly fire her. Rebecca needed this job to keep her straight. She's been in rehab a few times due to drug abuse and her own psychiatrist thought that perhaps a job with one of her colleagues would help her get a glimpse into other people's lives and their own issues, an eye opener if you will. And it has been. There are some patients that come in through those two front doors that are far worse than she ever will be. But still she messes around with her boss, just to keep her life entertaining. And thus Rebecca Baxley went back to work, scheduling people, managing people and all that good receptionist stuff.

Elaine knew what exactly what Rebecca was doing; it's too obvious for her own good. She knew Rebecca doesn't want to get fired and hence end up back in rehab and Elaine couldn't truly fire her, though she wished she could at times. The thought has crossed her mine though, that if she found Rebecca another job, then she could fire her, but even then, whatever that job will be, will not do her any more good than the one she has now. "Oh, and before I forget Miss. Le'Fonte," Rebecca chirped in, sounding like a true professional as she truly was, except for those moments where she slacks off and jokes around. "Your final appointment canceled today."

"Why? We were having a breakthrough yesterday."

"Something else of more importance showed up."

The psychologist sighed and shrugged faintly. Elaine had an idea of what that 'more important' event was but said nothing. She instead mentally prepared herself for the rest of the day, handling appointments, talking to other colleagues and rehab facilities. "Well, let's all get back to work. Our next appointment's gonna anytime now." Elaine said, clapping her hands together before returning to her office, closing the door behind her so she can continue her work in peace and quiet.

-Break-

Rorschach's Journal, June 12th 1985; 

Last night's events proved to be both enlightening and darkening. First, woman, Elaine Le'Fonte proves to have more troubles than just about to get raped by man. Second, this event proving to be too personal; is better left unspoken.

I plan to continue this case, get to the bottom of it, and do whatever's necessary if anything is to be done at all. Intuition's telling me otherwise; there's something coming, and I want to know what.

-Break-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 12__th__, 1985, 8:01 PM:_

"Oh come on…" Rebecca whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on. I'm sure you'll see _someone._"

"Rebecca, I'm not going with you so you can try to hook me up with some bastard."

"No, wait no! This time, he owns a major business." Rebecca shot her boss an innocent smile tied along with some pleading eyes. All these years since she has been working for her boss, Rebecca has not once seen or heard Elaine talk about a date. Fearing her boss to die alone and unloved, she has made Elaine her own personal case; to break the hold of single-ism, a very death threatening disease.

"No, you're lying, _again_."

"How _do_ you do that, seriously? I swear to God, _that _is _not _psychology." Elaine rolled her eyes.

"But she is right boss." Michael spoke up. "I mean, you're thirty-five and you still, if you don't mind me saying, have a nice body and haven't been married once. And you work so hard too; don't you think you should treat yourself to have a date? Fall in love, get laid?"

Elaine gasped at the bluntness of her employee's words. "I'm married to my work." She countered.

"That's not good enough!" Rebecca yelled, crossing her arms over her large breasts. "Do you _want_ to become an old lady with a bunch of cats?"

"Like Mr. Ryans' mother?" Michael added.

Elaine sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. God was she tired, and these two weren't making it much better. "I'm not doing to be like Mr. Ryans' mother. For one, I'm not a cat person."

Rebecca just stared at her boss for a quick second before shaking her head and changing her last sentence. "Okay fine. You'll be an old lady with a bunch of dogs all alone in a house."

"I won't be alone. I'll have the dogs."

A groan escaped from the mouths of her employees. "Useless!" Rebecca yelled. "You, my dear and beloved boss, are a hopeless case."

Michael sighed. "You're going to ruin your life this way. You're not having an active love life, you're really not that social—"

"I'm social! For God's sake I'm a psychologist with a great personality! I talk to my patients every day!"

"Not good enough. Use that personality to marry someone!" Rebecca yelled as she put on her coat. "I'm leaving. I've got a date with some aspirin." The receptionist then ran out the door.

Elaine yelled after her. "Be careful with the drugs Rebecca!" She then looked back at Michael and sighed. Rebecca was right. So was Michael. That's something Elaine can agree with. She just hasn't found someone trustworthy or even worth her trust. What with her past, it's something she has to live with but it also cripples her present and even her future. Sure she has gotten used to it but it's not the same.

"I've got to leave too Elaine." Michael said. "My wife's expecting me home for a great big dinner and such."

"Alright. I'm going down to that twenty-four hour café to see if I can't finish up this last report for Miss Andrea and her family."

"She's a sweet girl isn't she?"

"Very. It's just her parents, more precisely her mom."

"Oh well. Can't control people."

"No… but you can help them."

_Outside the café, June 12__th__, 1985, 8:23 PM:_

Finding parking in New York City can be a total pain in the ass. Luckily Elaine was able to find a spot quickly before some other vulture like car swooped in and steals the spot. In the car she got her purse and redid her hair before getting out. Closing and locking the door behind her, Elaine went inside the café only to figure out that she left her wallet in her car. "Great. This always happens to me." She muttered to herself as she turned on her heels and proceeded outside and then towards her car. She opened the door and reached over the middle console to grasp her wallet. As she pulled herself out of her car she heard a voice standing right beside her.

"Well hello Elaine Le'Fonte." She turned around quickly and looked at yet another man with a mask on his face. This one was a different guy, the voice was different and even so, she hardly thinks that the man from last night even survived the encounter with Rorschach. "So pleasant to see you here."

"What do you want?" Elaine quickly said, thankful that her voice sounded strong and brave when really she was scared out of her mind.

"Isn't it obvious? Another one of my men tried to kidnap you yesterday but failed. Your little savior Rorschach caused severe damage on the man; was dead the moment we arrived."

Elaine found herself walking backwards as the man proceeded forwards, and like whenever something bad is happening to you, no one was in sight. "How do you know that Rorschach—"

"Was the one that saved you?" A small nod came from Elaine, she walking backwards around her car, one hand holding on to the still hot hood of her car, acting as her guide and railing. "I recognize his handiwork anywhere sweetheart. Now if you don't mind," the masked man extended his hand towards Elaine, "come with me."

Elaina looked at the hand at back at his masked face. "No. And quite frankly, it's too bad you're in the middle of the road."

"I'm not in the—"

Elaine quickly ran forward and around the man, getting behind him, before shoving his forward and out onto the road. A sudden loud sound came from the man's right and as he looked over, he saw a truck coming straight at him. He jumped backwards and dodged the truck just in time. He waited as the truck passed by, waiting for his chance to spring forward and grab Elaine and drag her back to his boss. But by the time the truck cleared, Elaine was already in the café, safe amongst the people who were in there, not one of them of which who had noticed the woman's second time that she almost got kidnapped.

A growl came from the man as he rushed out of the street and stood before her car. And stupid him who didn't have any back up, anything to track her car with, and no fucking weapons, he didn't want to risk an encounter with Rorschach just as his buddy did last night. "Damn it!" He cursed as his fist slammed on the hood of a car causing a small dent. He was forced to turn around and retreat and his boss would not be happy at tonight's attempt. Not at all.

* * *

OCs' ages:

Rebecca Baxley- 30; Micheal Conner- 25

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rorschach's Journal, June 13th, 1985;

While on my rounds the woman, Le'Fonte, left a café. She looked nervous as I stood across the street. She got in her car—drove off in quite a hurry. Crossing the street I noticed a car with a dent in hood. I pieced it together—slowly. Something else happened tonight and she barely escaped.

-Break-

_Rorschach, patrol, June 14__th__, 1985, 2:05pm:_

The anti-hero walked the streets in the shadows of the buildings and of the people passing by. He wasn't as Rorschach though; he walked without his mask, his face, just to blend in more during the day. There were occasionally a few stares but he ignored them. They know something is off about him, even as posing as a civilian. It's like they _know _exactly who he is and yet don't at the same time. It got even worse when he is Rorschach, his alto ego. There was at some point that Rorschach did in fact wonder why they stared at him and they're scared of him, but the answer was right in front of him. He's Rorschach. Anti-hero that wonders the streets looking for the next case or victim others would say. He had long ago since decided that he didn't care for what the city or world thought of him. Nor what that Le'Fonte girl thinks either.

Her background told him everything about her except for why she was pulled away for one month and was the only survivor of the seven. It puzzled his mind. He was actually considering on going to where the woman works at some point and just _ask_ her but Rorschach doesn't just _ask_. It has to be something that is of last resort, especially when it comes to _this woman _or any other women for that manner. It's his goddamn phobia of women. He can admit he has a phobia. It was all because of his mother's beatings. Women to him were all a waste of time. He didn't care when he found out his mother died. Fuck, 'good,' that was what he said.

But this _woman! _It aggravates him to no end. Also, a psychologist. His worst enemy ever. These people. Thinking theycan _heal _him. He's not some broken toy that needs hot glue, oh fuck no. Rorschach took a deep breath. _If I don't get killed_, this _will be the death of me._

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, Elaine's office, 2:05pm:_

A blonde haired girl, 16 years of age, sat in front of Elaine. Fidgeting with her fingers she spoke to Elaine. "It's just… all the psychologists couldn't help me and… I… I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Andrea." Elaine quietly said. "The problem isn't with you. From what you keep telling me, the abuse that your mother gives you is based off the fact that your father is a drunk, to put simply."

Andrea looked up from her hands. "I know that there's some connection between father's drinking and mother's abuse but I just don't see what exactly."

"That's why I'm here Andrea. Now tell me, what did the other psychologists do?" Elaine pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Well… they took me in and started talking to me. They showed me a series of Rorschach Tests and…"

To Elaine, the poor girl's voice drifted away. _Rorschach Tests… heh. That's pretty funny. There's the Tests and there's a person. I shouldn't laugh though—I'm working with a patient. I should be focused on her not on some form of hero. _

"—and they also did an at home sit downs but my mom never attended those."

"Oh… yes." The psychologist cleared her throat. _I didn't even write one thing. Sure I knew that fact already, but pulling out this notebook is the only way to draw attention away… _"Just what I suspected." Elaine said as she placed the notebook and pencil away.

"What? What is it?"

"The other psychologists were only focused on you Andrea. You are alright besides the after-abuse trauma. The fact is, it's your parents that need these sessions not you. More precisely, your mother needs these sessions but I believe that your father's drinking is the cause of the abuse. You said that he passes out during the day and leaves you and your mother doing all the work correct?"

"Yes. Where are you getting at?"

"Maybe your mother wishes to spend more time with your father or maybe would enjoy your father to actually do his chores. In that case," Elaine stood. "You need to bring in your parents and yourself in one day."

Andrea stood in a bolt. "What? Bring my mother?"

Elaine exhaled. "Yes, I understand the abuse she might give to you when you ask so why don't you ask your friend, the one you told, to come with you when you ask her and when coming in. I'm sure that if anything your friend will give you confidence or might even protect you. If it's also possible for her to stay at your house for the night that might be even more helpful. You're mother isn't mean—she's just abusive. I'm positive that once you bring her in and I have just one talk with her and your father everything will be alright. I can guarantee that."

"Really? But… wouldn't that cost more?"

"Hm…" Elaine tapped her finger on her chin and then smiled. "Andrea I don't usually do this but, there will be no charge for your parents. All they would have to pay in the end is for the sessions."

"Really?" Andrea repeated. "Thank you!" Andrea went up to Elaine and hugged her.

Elaine was a bit shocked but hugged the girl back. "There, there, Andrea. All will be better, trust me. Just bring your parents in at anytime you can alright?" Andrea broke away from the hug and nodded and Elaine nodded in turn. "Just make an appointment by calling Mrs. Baxley."

"Okay. Thank you again." With that Andrea waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Elaine smiled and walked out of her office and down the hallway to go into the lobby. She arrived just in time to get one last wave from Andrea which Elaine returned.

"Such a sweat girl boss." Rebecca claimed as she hung up the phone with another patient.

"Very sweat." Michael added as he leaned on the door frame of the back room door.

Elaine just nodded. She knew. As a psychologist you get to know people more that they led on to let you belief. But Elaine is a special psychologist. She can know more about a person easily. She must admit that 16 years ago, the time of her one month 'disappearance,' she was afraid of her ability but soon learned to get used to it and put it into her work.

"Boss. Boss!" Michael yelled.

"Huh, what?"

"You spaced out. Anyway, what do you want me to do with her file?"

"Uh… give it to me." Michael handed her the file. "Huh… usually don't space out."

Mike just shrugged and went on his way to the back.

_Le'Fonte's Psychology June 14__th__ 1985, 8:04pm:_

Elaine looked over at Rebecca who was once again smiling at her. Elaine sighed. "No Rebecca. I'm not going!"

A little bit surprised, Rebecca stumbled over her words. "I-I wasn't going to ask—wh-what are you talking about?"

The psychologist groaned. "Rebecca, trouble me one more time and I swear to God, you're fired."

"You wouldn't fire me. Admit it—you _love _to have me around_!_"

Elaine scoffed but smiled nonetheless. She didn't _love _having her around, but at least she brought some entertainment to the office. "If you keep telling yourself that it _might_ just come true."

Michael chuckled as he locked up the back room. "Nice one! That was spunky!"

Elaine chuckled as Rebecca glared playfully at her male coworker. "Close up for me you guys. I've got to get to the bakery before it closes."

"Alright." Both employees answered as Elaine exited the building. Getting into her car, she quickly took off, praying to God that a repeat of last night wouldn't happen just because she needed to pick up some bread for tomorrow's breakfast.

_Bakery June 14__th__ 1985, 8:12pm:_

She once again parked her car. This time the parking lot was a long enough parking lot with just enough room for two cars to pass by each other. She got out and this time made sure she has her wallet. She quickly got out and ran towards the bakery's door. As she neared the door the man was turning the sign from 'Open' to 'Close' but allowed her to go stand in the short line, making her their last customer before they cleaned up, packed up and closed up. "Hah. Perfect timing." She commented to herself and as the man walked by she shot him a quiet 'Thank you' which he responded back to with a nod. There were just five other people in front of her and this bakery usually works pretty quickly with getting the orders in and then getting their customers out. _Shouldn't take long…_

Outside the masked man from yesterday went up to her car. Quietly he popped the hood of the car and pulled out the spark plugs to the car. He then quickly closed the hood and ran off down the block to a car that was waiting. Inside the '79 maroon Thunderbird, the driver watched carefully in the direction of the bakery, sitting and waiting. They would not fail this time…

She got outside carrying the loaf of bread and quickly immersed in the car, placing the loaf in the passenger seat. She then tried to start the car but it wouldn't turn on. "Oh, come on." The car stuttered and complained as she tried over and over again to start up her car. Eventually Elaine gave up and spotted a phone booth across the street. She got out of the car once again with her purse, just in case, and she closed and locked the car before proceeding across the street.

The maroon car started up and rushed down the street, running a red light. Elaine was half way across the street when the car braked suddenly in front of her. "Hey!" She yelled, about to execute pedestrian rage action when she then noticed the masked men inside the car. _Oh… shit. _She heard the back of her mind curse as she reacted: turning quickly for a getaway but the men were must faster than she was. They practically flew out from the car, the two sole men, and grabbed her from behind before beginning to drag her into the backseat. "No! Let me go!" The men struggled but was able to pull her backwards. Elaine looked in the direction of the bakery to see if the men could see here. They were not in and with a dark realization she guessed that they were in the back room of their shop cleaning up and as she realized that dark reality she dropped her purse on the ground.

Then some random guy yelled. "Let her go!" He started running towards them but one of the men pulled out a gun and shot him, almost point blank, causing the man to fall on the ground. Screams erupted and in the confusion, Elaine was pulled into the car and was tied up. Then a rag was pressed over her mouth and Elaine quickly passed out.

The last thing she noticed was the sounds of two doors closing and the car lurching forward as it sped away.

_Rorschach, June 14__th__ 1985, patrol, 8:3opm:_

The anti-hero was walking in front of the television shop, getting stared at, being avoided, being ignored and he not by a single ounce caring when by pure luck an announcement came on from the news.

"A kidnapping has happened here before our very eyes here in New York City; a woman was overtaken by two men and dragged into their vehicle. The bravery of one man, who was with three female acquaintances, rushed to save her but was shot dead. It has been revealed that the woman's name is Elaine Le'Fonte." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the many televisions, some playing the news, some the sports, some the home-cooking network. "She was pulled into a maroon 1979 Ford Thunderbird and was last seen heading west on 19th street."

Rorschach turned and looked at the street sign that stood at the corner of a nearby intersection. _What luck, 19__th__ street. _He then saw it: the Thunderbird rushing down the street, dodging all cars, speeding like a bat out of hell. Rorschach then ran towards a car parked at the red light and as he approached the car Rorschach notice that the Thunderbird rammed the car on the passenger side, wither on purpose or on accident he didn't care. The anti-hero had to pry the door open on the driver's side since it was slightly bent in. "Get out." He commanded, noticing the way the driver's face changed from relief from being rescued to fear when noticing that it was Rorschach that saved him and then ordered him out. The driver quickly obliged, practically falling onto the ground. Rorschach got in, didn't even bother closing the door and slammed on the gas and going in hot pursuit of the Thunderbird.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The maroon car went on for miles out towards the border of New York City. Sooner or later the city lights were left behind in a dust cloud filled with anger and fear. Rorschach did his best to follow the car but still keep a big enough distance to not make it look like he was following them. Needless to say it worked.

The Ford turned off to the left into a hidden dirt road covered by the shadows of the forest. Rorschach parked his borrowed car across from the dirt road and noticed that the car went on farther into the woods. Rorschach turned off the car lights and turned into the road, going down the hidden dirt path slowly as to not make too big of a disruption. The other car stopped at a gate and the anti-hero was about a hundred feet away, not a great distance to say the least, so he turned into an open area in the trees, just big enough so that the tress concealed his car in case another car came by.

He got out and saw the Thunderbird enter the gates. There were only two guards but at the moment Rorschach didn't feel like causing a scene. He crept along the shadows that the wood provided him towards the cement wall. He was just around the corner from where the two guards stood on patrol. Rorschach pulled out his grappling gun, aimed and shot it, the hook latching on to the top of the wall and quickly by silently, Rorschach made his way up.

Once at the top of the wall, that's when he saw her. She was being dragged out of the car and without so much of pause was being continuously being dragged into a building. _She's drugged. _He thought as he watched the men pull her lifeless body into the building. Rorschach jumped off the wall and investigated for a way in. He spotted an open window off to the side of the building. _Always on top floor._ Even though the building was only three stories high it was still a ways up, a ways up that Rorschach has to make, and quickly.

_Inside the building:_

Elaine groaned. _Was I drugged? _She wanted to put a hand to her head but found out she couldn't. Her eyes opened at that notion. _Where am I? _The room she was in was relatively large. It was very bland actually besides a giant curtain that was to the far left. There was a computer station off in her peripheral vision and guards posted at every corner. What intrigued her most was the curtain. _What could be behind there? _

The voice in the back of her mind spoke up; it has been a while since Elaine has heard from her other self. _'What do you think it _would_ be Elaine? We've been captured by the Corp, what _else _could it be?' _

_I really don't know… _Elaine responded and she then looked into the issue of her hands. Her hands were tied up to this hook that was attached into the column that acted as her very uncomfortable back support. Looking down she saw that her feet were also tied, at the ankles. _Awesome s_he thought sarcastically.

"Finally awake?" The masked man who kidnapped her said as he walked up to her.

She blinked a few times, at a loss of words. "'Finally awake?' Finally awake?"

The man started laughing. "You were doused for the whole three hour ride."

"Three hours…" Elaine was flabbergasted. Three hours? She's three hours away from home? Nice. She shook her head. "Alright, where's Wilson? I know he's here somewhere."

"I'm right here Elaine." A new voice came out. The masked man in front of her moved aside to reveal the man who spoke, also wearing a mask.

Elaine groaned. "What do you want Wilson?"

Wilson smiled. "We never got to finish our experiment Elaine. Remember? Who got closed down?"

"Then why in the Sam hell did you kidnap me for?"

"The Corp may be long gone Elaine but the people are still here!"

'_Ask if Soren is still here Elaine.' _The voice said suddenly, sounding anxious. "Including Soren?"

"Including Soren."

Elaine just stared at Wilson as the back of her mind erupted. _'Why that _prick_! Wait till I get my hands on his skinny neck! __Ce salaud__, __la bite!' _

_Watch the language. _Elaine scolded the voice.

"Oh don't worry Elaine." Wilson continued when Elaine did not speak. "Soren wishes he was here. He sends his love."

"Fuck his love." Elaine said without a pause as her mind reeled.

"Aw…" Wilson started. "Still pissed from when you found out you had sex with him just so he can lead you in?"

Elaine's breath caught. She loved that bastard. He was twenty-four at the time, she was nineteen. She knew she shouldn't have let him in but that fucker slipped her something. Soren, just like that man in the alleyway a few days ago, wanted the pleasure of her body for himself before his boss got his hands on her. Sure she didn't get pregnant but she lost her virginity to that lying dick. She sighs, releasing her breath.

"But did you hear?" Wilson continued. "_He's _the boss now."

"_What?"_ Elaine screeched, knowing that the voice in her head also broke out to contribute to that he's the boss there's no telling what he'll do to her.

Wilson laughed. "And he made me second in command. No more snack boy Elaine." She was in pure shock. Soren and Wilson as the top two of this non-existent Corp? "You sure missed a lot in the last 16 years." He backed up just a bit. "Plug her in."

"Plug me in? What?" Two masked men came up. One held her down while the other placed electrodes (1) on her forehead and on the side of her head. She struggled of course but didn't prevail.

"Now Elaine, you will help us finish our experiment."

_Rorschach, inside the building:_

After climbing into the window Rorschach made his way down the hallways, quickly finding that the kidnappers don't use the upper floor, he made his way down to the second floor to see that they don't use this floor neither; there was absolutely nothing on these floors, not even guards_. _He finally made his way down to the bottom floor. He walked around for a while, being careful knowing quite well that there would be guards on this level, he did this until he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream and stopped at the corner into a big room. Here he spotted Miss Le'Fonte tied up to a column. He was watching from behind a column when he heard a voice behind him.

"Put your hands up intruder." Doing what the voice tells him to do, Rorschach raised his hands up. "Now turn around." Rorschach turned and the voice turned out to be an unmasked man holding a gun. "Don't move!" The man yelled at Rorschach but Rorschach did no such thing as he suddenly lunged forward.

_Elaine:_

Wilson put his hand under her chin. "Now, prepare to have a—"Gun shots were heard from the the far right of the room. The light of the explosion from each shot was lighting up the end of that corridor, but as suddenly as they started they ended. Everyone was looking towards the hallway. Wilson then spoke up. "We have an intruder you idiots! Go!"

The masked men were making their way towards the hallway when Rorschach jumped out from the hallway and pointed his newly obtained gun at them. The guards stopped for a moment before they raised their weapons and aimed. Rorschach, having already aimed, fired quickly, dispatching his assailants without issue. "Rorschach!" Elaine asserted. To tell the truth she was surprised to see him.

The anti-hero dropped the now empty gun and picked up another. He soon started making his way towards Wilson and Elaine. "Let the woman go." He commanded in his flat voice.

Wilson looked at Rorschach and then back at Elaine. "Friend of yours?"

Elaine looked at Wilson and then back at Rorschach. Wilson too looked at Rorschach who was now nearing closer to the two. "Did she tell you?" Wilson asked Rorschach.

"She didn't tell me anything. I hardly know the woman." Even though that was half lie half truth, Rorschach was interested in what the kidnapper was getting at.

"Ah. So you're just rescuing her. For the second time I presume. Well, I guess I should tell you about Miss Elaine here." Elaine's mouth physically dropped. She hasn't told anyone about her so-called ability. The voice in her head seemingly disappeared from her mind, not wanting to see or hear the events that are about to unfold.

Rorschach was now really interested. Seeing the woman's mouth dropped gave him a big insight that this includes her one month disappearance.

"Elaine here was chosen out along with seven other people to take part in an experiment that includes the mineral iron. Iron at a certain extent is said to have electromagnetic waves at a certain point. What the Secret Lab Corporation did was produce the perfect electromagnetic iron; we called it I27-T. The 'I' of course standing for iron, the '27' standing for how many times we had to make it and 'T' standing for telethapy."

"Telethapy?" The anti-hero repeated.

"Precisely." Wilson continued as he walked towards the curtain. "The next thing we did was to melt down I27-T and inject it into our subjects." Rorschach looked at the tied up woman. She in turn was looking at him and nodded, confirming his words. "We injected it but only one survived the whole process; Elaine Le'Fonte, or by this time we called her The Mind Reader. The next part of our experiment was why the Corp was closed down. We were planning to take Elaine's brain waves, which were now telepathic, and 'upload' it into this." Wilson grabbed the curtain and pulled it down to reveal a huge gun and both Elaine and Rorschach gaped at the gun. "With this gun we could have blasted New York and know everything about a person, or put it into many guns and that notion. We designed its battery so that if we didn't want to use the huge gun, we'd use these." Wilson pulled out a gun that has two wires hanging out. "Attach the wires to your head and you can see everything as Elaine here would see them."

Placing the gun down, he walked away from the guns, glancing at Elaine before he looked onto the anti-hero that had interrupted his mission. "Because you see, unlike her just reading the thoughts that pass through our minds at the moment, she can go into the bowels of your mind and read everything about you. The only problem is she has to see your face completely. Isn't that right Elaine darling?"

Rorschach looked at Elaine who closed her eyes and nodded. Rorschach was astounded. He was rescuing a mind reader. _She would make a great anti-hero _Rorschach's mind acknowledged. This was something Rorschach could actually agree with. She would. No one would have to use the citizen search computer to look up information.

"Now, to deal with the intruder." Wilson pulled out a gun from his holster and pointed it at Rorschach. And the anti-hero looked at Wilson who was stupidly challenging him. Elaine just watched helplessly, wishing that she could be of help but with Wilson's face covered by his mask she could not read his mind and with her current predicament it's not like she'd be much help fighting with zero fighting skill. "Well, it _was _nice in finally meeting you Rorschach. Now die." Wilson pulled the trigger.

Rorschach dropped to the ground and rolled off to the left towards Elaine and shot Wilson. Wilson staggered a bit but kept firing at Rorschach. Rorschach continued moving off until he was behind Elaine's column. He took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes from behind, she collapsing to the floor.

Before Rorschach could move to free her feet Elaine screamed a warning towards the anti-hero. "Rorschach he's coming around the column!" Rorschach placed his back on the column and then quickly circled around the column shooting at Wilson wildly. The bullets hit Wilson repeatedly until the man fell to the floor and once on the floor, Wilson's blood pooled around his deceased body.

Rorschach went up to the woman who was sprawled on the ground. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her up.

She groaned as she felt herself sit up. She opened her eyes to look straight into Rorschach's ever changing mask. Boy did she wish she could read his mind. Actually know what happened and what he thinks about it from his point of view. Come to think of it, she wishes _he _could read _her_ mind. She only wants it fair. Besides, one thing Wilson left out was that she can't help reading people's mind. It was an impulse she herself cannot control, even after sixteen years.

That's why she was a great psychologist. She can become her patient, take their point of view, and take the abuser's point of view, _anyone's_ point of view. But right now, all she wishes was to read his mind, to see what he thinks about her ability. '_He's the first one to know about your ability outside the Organization.' _The back of her mind told her, coming back only to tell her that fact.

_That's true _she thought as suddenly his voice got her out of her thinking.

"I said, 'Are you alright?'"

"Oh… yes. Fine as I'll ever be after an experience like that. Thanks." That was the same line she used the first time he saved her he noticed. And with that statement Rorschach's mind flipped. Why did he notice that? He helped her up onto her feet. A quiet 'thanks' escaped her lips. She then looked over to the huge gun. "We've got to destroy that." She said more to herself than to Rorschach.

He left and got two regular guns and when he came back he gave one to Elaine. "Then destroy it." The two then shot at the telethapy gun repeatedly until the large gun became critical. They then exited the building together and quickly and from outside the two heard an explosion, the sounds of the telethapy gun being destroyed.

Rorschach looked around and noticed that any remaining guards got up and left no doubt to return back to their hole and their boss. The anti-hero led the woman to his hidden, borrowed car and started down the dirt path and back to New York City.

-Break-

Rorschach's Journal, June 14th 1985;

I rescued Le'Fonte again today. I found she has a power; telethapy. She's code named 'The Mind Reader' and the Corp was cause of her 'ability' as she calls it. On the way back she told me that I was the first to know about her power outside the Corp. She also stated that she cannot control which minds she reads. An 'impulse' she calls it. Halfway back to city she fell asleep and I thought she looked peaceful... beautiful.

* * *

1: When doctors measure brain waves to attach electrodes, or small circular pads, which send neurons into your brain to read the brain activity.

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

He woke her up once they entered the city limits just as the sun was about to rise. She directed him through the empty city until they turned into a neighborhood community, an expensive one by the looks of it. With just a few right turns and a left turn here they arrived at her house; a quaint two story house. While other houses there may have been three or maybe even four stories tall, hers was only two.

Rorschach had wondered why she would ask for a two story home; this thought came to pass when she said she had the contractor build it like that. She had told him that she didn't want to blend in with the other identical three or four story homes, besides; she lived by herself, not even a pet, why would she want anything bigger? He wondered why in fact she would choose a two story home in the first place, if she lives all alone and her family was all dead or still in France. He would have asked her, he truly would have, but the moment he had pulled in front of her house and they talked about her not wanting to blend in, she had opened the door and signaled at him to come out as well.

He obliged and got out of the car. He didn't know what enticed him to move out of the car but he did anyways and from his viewpoint outside of the vehicle he took one more, good glance at the house and compared it to others. Others didn't have a garden in the front, nor had two trees at the beginning of the driveway, or had a lawn gnome placed between two bushes which once again, no other house had. Every other house had fountains, a clear, barren front lawn, and every driveway for every other house was decorated with tile, hers was not.

"It's a game I like to play with the other owners." Her voice ranged out. "When ever they add something to their houses, I get the exact opposite of whatever they got. 'Cause you see, if one house gets something they all follow. Mindless people." He found himself nodding at her statement. She, as he realized, was much like him, not wanting to conform to what others had laid down before them. In a way, the house personified her personality.

The more he lingered the more similarities the back of his mind found between the two, and this was becoming a dangerous thought process.

"What am I going to do tomorrow?" She asked Rorschach, turning slightly to face him. "I was thinking about going to the police and telling them that someone saved me or something."

Rorschach thought for a moment. "Go ahead and tell them I saved you. And when you go to the police station take this car with you. I bowered it from some citizen."

"Yeah 'bowered it'." Elaine did air quotes around the two words.

A small smirk came out from his mouth. True you couldn't see it through his 'face' but it was still a smirk. "I'm returning it am I?"

"No, _I'm _returning it."

The smirk on his actual face grew a bit bigger. She smiled at him. "Thank you again Rorschach." She went up to him and kissed him on the right cheek. "Thanks." She repeated as she made her way towards her front door.

_Not again… _He thought as he turned and started walking away.

-Break-

_Police station, June 15__th __1985, 7:12 AM:_

Elaine arrived in the 'bowered' car at the police station. She parked it in an open space and made her way towards the station. She only had a few hours of sleep last night, not because she couldn't sleep but the fact her alarm clock woke her at the usual time of 6:30 am. She went up to the front desk with a slow and nervous reluctance. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The policeman looked up from his files.

"I'm Elaine Le'Fonte. I was kidnapped yesterday."

The policeman looked flabbergasted. "Y-you're Miss Le'Fonte?" She nodded in response. "But you got kidnapped." He inquired as he looked for her file.

_Didn't I just say that? _"I know. Rorschach rescued me." By hearing the anti-hero's name, the whole station got quiet. Then suddenly a criminal started yelling and cursing his name. _Must have caught him yesterday. _Elaine thought. _When does the guy sleep? _

The policeman brought her attention back on him. "Rorschach saved you?"

She looked at the officer and looked into his mind. '_I can't believe he can't believe that' _the back of her mind spoke up, nearly startling her. "Look, I know he's Rorschach but he does save people… in his own way." She quickly added. The officer looked at her like she was nuts, and she read that too. "And before I forget, he bowered a car from a citizen so that he could keep up with my kidnappers. I brought it with me, its right outside."

"Uh-huh…" The cop nodded as he took this information in. "We're going to need to ask you some questions."

She read his mind; all questions were about Rorschach, none about her kidnapping. '_How rude' _the voice in her mind scoffed. '_What type of an establishment is this if they're not inquiring about the "kidnappee"?' _

_I do not believe that "kidnappe" is an actual word…_

'_Oh what does it matter? We were kidnapped and then saved so what does it matter?' _Elaine sighed and felt her insanity rise as she spoke to herself in her mind. "If they are questions about his whereabouts I have no fucking idea because you know why? I got _kidnapped _yesterday!" She yelled at police officer, her mental insanity driving her anger.

The officer slumped down in his seat. "Right. Sorry."

"Yeah. Now where's my purse?" _The nerve indeed._

'_Oh honey I know. What an imbecile.'_

"R-right." The officer stuttered faintly before getting up and heading towards the back. Moments later he returned carrying her purse. "Is this is?"

"Yes."

"Check if everything's in there."

She found that everything was in fact in there. "Everything's here."

"Alright, then in that case, no questions shall be asked and you can go."

She nodded and turned on her heals. _Now to get a bus. Wait, that's right. My car… I've got to find a phone booth. _With that thought she walked out of the station.

_Daniel's house, June 15 1985, 7:15 AM:_

Daniel woke up and got out of bed. He put on his robe and quietly made his way out of the bedroom. _Last night was defiantly the best._ He thought as he climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen and that was when he noticed that his door towards the basement was open. Daniel walked through the doorframe and into his lighted basement. _Someone must be down here. _Suddenly a voice ranged out.

"Hello Dan. Trying a new fashion statement?"

Daniel turned and saw Rorschach with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Rorschach. How'd you get in?"

Rorschach walked past Dan and into the basement. "Went through the window. Don't leave it open at night."

"I'll remember that." Daniel followed Rorschach into the basement. "So where you in here before?"

"I wanted to find out some information about iron."

"Iron?" Daniel couldn't believe his ears. Rorschach interested in a mineral? Unlikely. "You know there is a thing called a 'library'…"

"Very funny…" Rorschach said with hints of sarcasm. Daniel knew full well that he and public areas do _not _play well together. "As it turns out that Elaine Le'Fonte was injected with a special type of iron the makers call 'I27-T.' This iron was created with a high electromagnetic field and when it was injected into Le'Fonte. Upon injection her brain absorbed the field and made her into The Mind Reader."

"'Mind Reader?'" Daniel repeated just to ensure he heard the fellow anti-hero correctly. Rorschach made a sound which meant 'yes'. "Hm… interesting…" It was then that Daniel remembered something, something he had heard about yesterday night. "She was kidnapped."

"That's where I got this information and that's why she was kidnapped."

"Ah… do you think they'll try to kidnap her again?"

"It's possible..."

"Hm…" Daniel placed his hand on his chin. "I would like to meet her, this Elaine. She sounds quite interesting."

_More than you know._ Rorschach thought distantly.

-Break-

Rorschach's Journal, June 15th 1985;

Daniel and Laurie know of her now. They agree that Le'Fonte has a remarkable power. They both want to know her. Planning on introducing them but now must clear head. Something just doesn't feel right. I need to have another talk with Miss Elaine Le'Fonte.

-Break-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 15 1985, 8:20 AM:_

Elaine walked up to the doors to see that the doors were locked and the sign was turned to say 'Closed.' She should have seen this coming. The place didn't officially open today until nine in morning, she was forty minutes early but she had thought that perhaps the police would have some important questions to ask her and that maybe, just maybe, they would have retained her for whatever stupid reason. She expects that sometime today reporters would rain down upon her but at the same time they probably won't. Maybe just a small little report saying 'She has been rescued by the police!' or whatnot.'

She turned and went towards the bus stop located right in front of her building. She had called the Tow Company to collect her car from the bakery since she knew without a doubt that the Corp sabotaged her car. She sighed. Now it would probably take a day or to find out what's wrong with her car and that was _if_ she's lucky but with her current run with luck she saw that this was definitely not going to be the case. This is New York for God's sake. When does anything take a few hours nether or less a day?

She looked down the block and noticed a little girl who looked lost. Looking at her face, Elaine discovered she was in fact lost and also that her name is Emily and she lost sight of her mother. Feeling sorry for the girl for not only being lost but totally just invading her mental privacy, Elaine quickly closed the distance between them and went up to the little girl. "Hi. Are you lost?" Elaine asked already knowing the answer; she didn't want to seem _too _insane. Emily nodded slowly. She was about six so Elaine knew she can talk. "I'll help you find you mother or father." Elaine kneeled down on the ground so that she was eye level with the lost girl. "What's your name?"

The girl rubbed the bottom of her shoe on the ground nervously before answering. "Emily."

"Emily." Elaine repeated. "Pretty name. Now why don't you show me where you last saw your mother?"

The girl pointed to across the street at the drug store. "She told me to wait outside and she went it. I wasn't looking so I don't know if she came out or not."

Elaine nodded slowly and wondered what kind of a mother would leave their child across the street like this. She mentally shook her head and extended her hand to the girl. "Come on. I'll go look in for you." Emily took it and together they crossed the street. "Stay here alright. I'll come out before you know it."

Emily looked scared, and for a good reason as Elaine instantly found out by reading the child's mind. "That's what mommy said."

Elaine sighed and gave the girl her word that she _would _come back out before she proceeded inside to not find one living soul. "Hello?" She called out into the emptiness. The place was lit, the door unlocked so she knew that _someone _had to be in here. She began thinking about what happened yesterday to her and Elaine became increasingly cautious to make sure she wasn't walking into a trap. The back door suddenly was slammed open by the wind and she jumped, quickly glancing towards the door.

She walked carefully to the door and looked into the dark room without seeing a thing. Elaine was forced to go inside the room. "Hello?" She called out again. A string hit her head and Elaine took two steps backwards realizing that the string was for a light. She pulled on the string and light flooded the room and revealed a horrible sight. The girl's mother was hacked up into pieces, her body lying on the floor in a bloody messy heap. Placing a hand over her mouth Elaine backed out of the room and quickly turned around to come face to face with the owner of the store.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" He asked. Elaine looked at his hands and gasped at the sight. In his right was an ax and in the other was Emily's head. "You're not getting out of here alive sweetie." He took a step towards her as he dropped the girl's head. Elaine read his thoughts, read his sanity, his memories, everything. _He's gone psychotic. _

The man raised the ax in the air and Elaine thought on her toes, grabbing the raised arm before it came down. While she used her strength to hold up the arm she swiped her leg and kicked the man's shin causing him to stagger backwards. She ran around him and hid behind a shelf knowing that she was probably no match for him.

"You're not going anywhere." He started limping towards the shelf. Suddenly she had an idea and without a second thought she pushed the shelf down and ran out of the store where she ran into an officer.

"Woah little lady." The officer said as he grabbed hold of her arms gently. Elaine faintly noticed a squad of cars surrounding the drug store and other police officers getting out of their vehicles.

"There's a man in there that killed—"

"We know." The officer interrupted. "Go in! Move, move, move!" The officer commanded as he released her and ran around Elaine before charging into the store with the other officers behind him.

Elaine walked backwards until she was suddenly pulled around the corner. She was about to scream when a familiar voice shushed her. "Shh... be quiet."

"Rorschach?" She turned and came face-to-mask with him. Without him even speaking she answered his question. "I'm alright but that was absolute horror." She placed her hands on her face. "And I was the last one who talked to her."

Rorschach gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. It's not safe here."

"But the case—I-I-I'm an asset—"

"Don't bother yourself with that." Rorschach interrupted as he began to lead her away from the drug store. "They can handle it. They've been on that case for a while now…"Elaine stiffly nodded and allowed Rorschach to pull her away from the carnage.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! THEY MAKE ME FEEL LOVED! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are we going?" She asked the mysterious anti-hero walking beside her, hands shoved deep into his jacket's pockets. They were about five blocks away from the horrible scene at the drug store and here she was, walking beside him in broad daylight. There were many stares at the pair and she read their thoughts while they breezed by. Many of which were just questioning the pair, others were dissing him, thinking so many things that she herself wouldn't want to repeat. She knew he could tell who was dissing who for sometimes some thoughts were just caught off due to the anti-hero's 'glare' to the people.

"We're going to my friend Daniel's house." He answered her ignoring most of the gazes sent their way. He's used to being stared at but he feels uncomfortable knowing that they are staring at her too, and Rorschach hardly ever feels uncomfortable. He knows them like the back of his hand; he knows the thoughts passing through their heads as he walks besides her. He only wonders if she too feels uncomfortable, he would if he was in her position, but he decided not to ask her. From her body movements he could see that she wasn't tense or stressed in any way. She was just a citizen walking next to Rorschach after just pulling her away from a crime scene that she had little involvement in.

He was surprised though, that she didn't ask him why he was there. He was glad she didn't. He has been, admittedly, stalking her, increasingly interested in the Mind Reader and her current taste for danger, what with being nearly kidnapped at least twice and actually being kidnapped once. He was watching her when she went over to help the little girl and when she went inside the store Rorschach moved in. He sensed that something wasn't quite right and as always his instincts proved to be true.

Elaine looked at Rorschach at the corner of her eye. "I'm glad you have a friend Rorschach. I wouldn't imagine staying in this city without even a companion." She told him, her sentence holding another secret sentence. _I'll be your friend too if you let me._

Now it was his turn to look at her at the corner of his eye. For once he didn't know what to say. He didn't hear the secret behind her words but what he did hear shocked him. Did she once understand what it was like to be alone? _Of course she did. Her father died leaving her all alone in the world. _The back of his mind asserted. But she must have had _some _friends at the time to comfort her. Once again, he didn't ask her. Rorschach doesn't get into the personal life of people, not unless he _knew _it would help with the case at hand and in this case it kind of does have some significance, but her father's death and wither or not she has any friends was not helpful to the case of the Mind Reader.

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Ignoring the stares and glares thrown in their way, Elaine especially trying her best since she has had it with all the negative thought about Rorschach. She just could not believe that people wouldn't give him a chance. Sure he has his… issues—the best word to describe it—but he wasn't all that bad. He's saved her many times and despite not being the best at conversation and not knowing that much about him—in fact not truly knowing anything besides his being an anti-hero, and a pretty damn good one—he was a great guy.

'_Shame…' _The voice in the back of her mind sighed out. _'If he were any normal man he would have been perfect for you! Maybe not for _me_, since hell, look at me! Well… You can't look at me I live in the back of your mind but—'_

_Is this going anywhere? _Elaine asked the voice, feeling impatient with the topic of the conversation.

'_All that I'm saying is that it's a shame he couldn't be normal.'_

_Normal is so overrated. I mean look at _us_. You mean to tell me that _we're_ normal too? _Elaine thought, effectively shutting up the voice.

As they walked many secrets between them were left unsaid. Each one had their own sets of secrets, most of them complete opposites, but the one of which they both shared was something neither would ever admit to even themselves; _I love having you around. _

_Outside Daniel's house, June 15__th__ 1985, 9:17 AM:_

Rorschach and Elaine made their way up the front steps. His fist rose to pound on the doorframe. A quiet 'coming' was heard from behind the wooden door. It was a few quiet moments before the door opened to reveal Nite Owl.

"Hello Dan, did I interrupt something?

"No, we just got back from a call." Nite Owl looked at Elaine. "Who's this?"

"Elaine Le'Fonte." Rorschach answered.

"Oh. Hello Miss Le'Fonte. Come in quickly."

The two went inside the building and Elaine was a tad bit shocked to see another anti-hero. Sure she knew of the Watchmen group but she didn't actually think the others were still around. "Hello. Um, just call me Elaine please."

"Of course, of course." Nite Owl disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with Silk Spectre behind him. He introduced the girls. "Laurie, Elaine. Elaine, Laurie. And I'm Dan." Dan extended his hand towards Elaine which she shook. Laurie copied the movement.

"So you're the Mind Reader we heard so much about."

Elaine quickly went wide eyed as she moved her head towards Rorschach. He chose that moment to away towards the kitchen before the woman could open her mouth. Elaine then redirected her head back towards the pair of anti-heroes. "Yes that would be me."

"So you read minds and memories. That's pretty cool." Laurie complimented.

"Oh thank you. I must admit it was hard at first; reading any mind that walks by but I put it into good use. I'm a psychologist now."

"Well that's… helpful."

"Very."

Rorschach walked back into the room then, holding a can of beans in his hands with a spoon. His mask was raised up to only reveal his mouth. Usually he'd reveal his nose as well but with Elaine there he became self-conscious. Luckily for him, she didn't notice him come in.

Dan had a hand to his chin. "I wonder if it works."

Elaine at the moment just stopped mid-sentence, her conversation with Laurie on her 'power,' as Laurie calls it, abruptly stopping before it even truly began. Daniel's five words replayed themselves in her head and the voice spoke out, shocked. _'Jesus Christ! What is up with this guy? Oooh! Show is doubting ass Elaine! Be spontaneous! Be abrupt! For God's sake do _something_!'_ Elaine turned to the Nite Owl, feeling her confidence grow due to the voice in her head.

"'I wonder if it works?'" She repeated and the anti-hero only nodded. She decided that she was going to follow the voice in her head and walked up to him before pulling up his eye mask. Daniel was surprised but was soon to become even more surprised. "You were born in 1945, your father was a banker who left you a large inheritance, you prefer technology than strength, you have an Owlship you nicknamed Artie after Archimedes, Hollis Mason was the original Nite Owl, every Saturday you would meet him for drinks, you're in an relationship with Laurie and tomorrow night you were thinking about taking her out to eat and ask her to marry you there." She turned to Laurie. "Your answer? Yes." She turned back to Daniel, a smug smile on her features. "Congratulations, you're engaged." She then snapped the mask back onto the man's face and walked out of the way as the two, newly engaged, anti-heroes stared at each other with their mouths open. "'Wonder if it works,' indeed." Elaine muttered.

'_Haha!' _The voice sounded smugly. _'Shows him a thing or two!'_

Rorschach had to put his mask down to smirk. She single handily embarrassed the two of them without even trying. Priceless. "Congratulations you two." Rorschach said voice deep with humor.

"Oh and sorry." Elaine turned to face Dan. "I know that you were practicing for almost one month for the whole proposal thing, but consider it in this way; now you're off the hook. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to. Oh and… it's impolite to have your mouth open for a long period of time." Both Daniel's and Laurie's mouths snapped closed. "And Laurie, are you going to tell him or what?"

"Tell me what?" Daniel asked quickly as he looked at Elaine before snapping his head to look at his fiancé.

Laurie grinned at him and giggled. "I'm pregnant?"

"…" Inside, Dan was screaming.

_Meanwhile at the building in the woods:_

A group of unmasked men stormed the building. They knew that the threat of the Mind Reader discovering their plan was not active at this moment, she and Rorschach left hours ago, almost a full day ago, she wouldn't be here. They went around the whole building, surrounding the area, still being cautious in case there were other anti-heroes in the area. They completely closed off the perimeter and continued prodding inside the abandoned structure.

From outside an average sized black haired man climbed out of his car and walked into the building. He saw no need for all the theatrics of his men but people were killed in here, who knows if there are cops inside this remote area, though he highly doubted it. He walked alone into the room Elaine was once held captive. Some more of his men came into the large room, being protective of their leader. The man sighed, he being tired of always being treated like some sort of fragile kitten. Though his men knew, as he knew, how… emotional he was with this case, how nitpicky he is with the whole thing.

"Someone get the telepathic guns." He ordered to the men, his agitation clear in his voice.

"Sir, the big gun was destroyed." A man stated to him. The leader scoffed. Of course the gun was destroyed. Elaine would have never left that weapon in good condition, she knew him way too well.

He walked towards the destroyed gun and assessed the damage. "Nonsense. It may be broken now, but it doesn't seem to be too bad. Besides, when something is broken, it can always be fixed."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm literally just going through the original chapter and changing around some things. I tried to make this a little bit longer but this chapter is mostly a filler chapter so it's going to be a bit short. Oh well…

_**PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE! 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Did a LOT of changes in this one. Like a LOT of BIG changes. There were a few small changes but compared to the original chapter 7, this one is longer, better written, _funnier_, I think that one's a good one, and the journal entry at the end of the chapter isn't as tedious to read anymore. Alright then, so enjoy and **_don't forget to review_**! I'll remind you at the end of the chapter, like always! **_:)_**

* * *

Rorschach's Journal, June 15 1985;

I escorted Elaine back to her home. She spoke about the incident with Daniel, says he deserved that embarrassment. I smile underneath. We reached her home, she waved me goodbye then proceeded inside. I had forgotten to ask about the Corp. I will have to see her tomorrow.

-Break-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 16__th__ 1985, 8:00 AM:_

The moment Elaine entered her building she was showered with so many "Thank God you're okay"s and so many worried comments and thoughts that she ran straight for her office and locked herself in it. Today was not one of her best ones. Today was Sunday and instead of her work office being closed like it normally should be, it was open to make up for the day before. Sundays weren't always her best, that's why she didn't open the building on those days. She sighed as she sat down in her chair and in that moment she saw it. A note that had the name 'Andrea' on it. Elaine reached over and read the note, stating that she will come in on Monday, the next day.

_Poor girl._ Elaine thought as her thoughts wandered to the sixteen year old. She saw a lot of herself in her. Not because of the abuse or such but in her personality and the way she thinks. They both shared the same thought; to not judge people by what other people say since it could turn out to be wrong. _And how wrong they were. _The thought slipped out as her mind transferred onto Rorschach. He wasn't all that bad. Maybe a bit confused, but very likable once you get to know him. He's also mysterious.

'_Just the way I like them.' _The voice commented lowly. Elaine giggled at the voice, actually giggled _aloud_. There was no way she thought of Rorschach that way, she just couldn't possibly… right? Her smile was wiped away from her face. Wrong? Her heart suddenly starting beating hard as she was thinking about this subject. She has to be wrong. She can't possible like him in _that _way. Not that there's anything wrong with liking him that way but it's just unethical and possibly unhealthy. Sure he saved her two times. Once from being raped and being kidnapped at the same time and the other from actually being kidnapped.

_But that doesn't matter. Chivalry is dead. _Elaine thought.

'_It lives on through him.' _The back of her mind countered. Huh. That was cheesy.

But true.

Both she and that little voice in the crevasse of her brain agreed simultaneously. Elaine sighed, leaning back in her chair to think about the fact; the fact that the 'back of her mind,' that 'little voice,' was actually her old mind, her old self, before the I27-T was injected into her brain. She found that out almost immediately from being injected. She still remembers the thought that passed through her head.

'_The Mind Reader may reside in this body, but Elaine Le'Fonte resides in its mind.' _Was what 'Elaine' told the 'Mind Reader' all those years ago, staking her claim in the body that she used to possess completely, before one bastard changed her life forever.

Maybe the same thing goes to Rorschach. Maybe who he was before is still in his mind. Maybe his old self helps him through his life, maybe it doesn't. Maybe it's as cruel and dangerous as Rorschach is now.

It all confused Elaine, even now after a decade plus being the new and improved Elaine Le'Fonte. The very idea that she was talking to _literally _herself in her mind was a prompt enough to go see a psychologist and the irony of it all is that she is in fact a _psychologist_ and she can't even _herself_. It was all her own inflicted cruel joke; if she was doomed to live a life as a crazy, insane person talking to themselves mentally, she would go _out of her way _to help others and cure _them_.

A frantic knock interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" Elaine said on impulse.

"Um…" Rebecca's shacking voice ranged out. "There's someone here to see you."

Elaine stood and walked towards the door. "Who is it Baxley?" Elaine sighed; trying to keep herself composed and sound professional.

"Just-just—"The receptionist groaned loudly. "Just see for yourself!"

The psychologist sighed yet again. What great help her receptionist was. She unlocked the door and opened it, only to be surprised on who she saw on the other side. "Rorschach?"

"Coming in." He said as he busted into the room quickly and stood to the side of the door. "Close the door."

"Okay…?" She drawled out, still shocked from seeing him in her building and still in the process of processing his even being there. She closed the door until she heard that audible click as the door was fully shut.

"I have questions to ask about the Corp that took you sixteen years ago."

"Alright but theoretically, I signed a form which said they could have taken me." _Thanks to the ass named Soren._

For a moment he didn't say anything but then got quickly to the point. "They said they injected you with I27-T correct?"

"Yes and I became the 'Mind Reader' I know that."

"Why don't you think they couldn't make the mineral to power the machine directly?"

"Well if you think about it the mineral would be just what it is, melted or solid. So what I'm thinking is that the brain waves of the human mind were enough to power the machine along with the mineral compound."

"Hm." The anti-hero sounded causing shivers to run up Elaine's arms since it was so deep and so _rumble-y. _

'_What the hell?' _The voice blurted out. _'Where in Hades did _that _come from? You're losing it. You know the moment you admit that you like someone then your body starts getting all hormonal and shit and then your thoughts gets affected. Then the next thing you know you're making love to a pillow whilst having—'_

"What I couldn't understand was why out of the seven, you were the only one to survive." Rorschach continued, breaking Elaine from the still constant babbling of her inner self.

_Oh shut up, please! _Elaine thought as the voice continued onto sex and expressing thought of how kinky it would be to have sex with masks on. "From my sixteen years experience of going into people's minds and reading them is that each mind works differently. Each mind is different because of the brain waves. What I'm hypothesizing was that my brain waves worked along with the electromagnetic field of the melted mineral instead of against it. Think of it like magnets. The same field, wither it be positive or negative, would bounce off each other, have one negative and one positive they click." Elaine rushed out the hypothesis quickly, hoping her own voice would drown out the one inside her brain… It didn't work. Instead her inner self just got louder as she tried to make her point come across.

'_All I'm saying Elaine darling is that the man is sexy as hell… in his own "I can kill you with a spoon" kind of way. But to tell you the truth that turns me on, gets me to thinking. And I _know _that if he's affecting me in _here_, then __bébé, something is happening to _you_. Hey, I say go for it! Make my wildest dreams come true! Whoo!'_

"Hm."

"Science was my favorite subject in school." Elaine spoke up quickly, blood rushing to her face as she unwillingly continued listening to the voice. "Got straight A's every year, couldn't say the same thing for math though." Rorschach just stared at her; at least, she thought that he was staring at her.

'_Oh smooth science geek.'_

_I'm going to say this again and I will _not _say it a third time; _shut up_! I thought you said that you didn't even _like _him!_

'_Hey! My feelings are your feelings girl. _We're the same person_! Just different… circumstances.'_

"Sorry. Excess information." Elaine made a small sound, sort of like a laugh but more giggle than laugh, choosing to ignore the voice to the best of her abilities.

"…Hm."

_God he should stop doing that._

The voice giggled and then began to sing, _'Someone's gonna have wet dreams tonight!' _repeatedly.

Elaine giggled shortly and casted a grin towards Rorschach… feeling completely like an idiot at that moment.

_Central Park, June 16__th__ 1985, 8:16 AM:_

Daniel woke up bright and early to make breakfast for his fiancé. He also gave her the ring this morning, might as well since the surprise was ruined. They both had to wake up early since he had planned to do a whole lot of things that day before they returned home and went out to eat for dinner where he _would _have asked Laurie to marry him.

No, he wasn't mad _at all _at Elaine for embarrassing himself in front of Laurie and Rorschach; in fact he should thank Elaine the next time he sees her. She was right. He didn't have to do it anymore. He dreaded the damn thing. Sure he wanted to ask her but just the thought of it made him so nervous he might have pissed his pants. Thanks to Elaine though there was no more 'I'm-going-to-piss-my-pants-soon' Dan anymore. Right now he here was walking Central park hand in hand with his fiancé.

Sure you would think an anti-hero would be so brace since he is a hero and is in more dangerous situations than a normal being but when it came to women, Daniel was in fear. He wasn't really the best at communicating his feelings, especially to the opposite sex, but he was happy now, walking hand in hand with her.

She was over the moon as well. The ring he gave her this morning was so beautiful, it must have cost at least a grand. Not only did she have a laugh about yesterday but now she was engaged to the man of her dreams. She was living in a perfect world that no one could take away. She has to thank Elaine the next time she sees her as well. She knows the Elaine and she will be great friends, they just seemed to hit it off almost instantly and besides, it was great to have another woman that she could talk to. Sure she had other friends, work friends, acquaintances, the other anti-heroes, but still it was nice. They were practically best friends and they're both the same age as well.

_I would need to find out when her birthday is. _Laurie thought, immediately wondering about what to give the woman as a gift, trying to piece together the little pieces of information she grasped from her the night before to see what she would like the most. Laurie then placed her head on Daniel's arm and smiled warmly at him, he instantly returning the smile before sealing their lips together in a loving kiss.

_Le'Fonte Psychology, June 16__th__ 1985, 8:25 AM:_

"So is that the last question?"

"I believe so."

"Glad I was able to give you more insight on the problem." He nodded at her; giving her his thanks wordlessly. She smiled at him and gave a small nod. The voice had finally stopped talking moments ago, leaving Elaine to fume in her embarrassment and self-anger towards her former self.

"Did you get your car back?" He suddenly asked.

"No. No I didn't."

"Want me to walk you back home?"

"Um…" _I don't want to trouble him. _She thought.

'_He's offering.'_

_I could just take the bus I mean it—_

'_Just say yes for God's sake! I hate taking public transportation.' _

"Sure. Thank you. It beats taking the bus I guess."

Rorschach nodded once more at her. "When should I come by?"

"Around 6, 6:30pm. We're closing early since Sundays we're not usually open." He remained silent and she, already self-conscious about her idiocity earlier, had words once again spill from her mouth. "Sorry again. Too much information."

"Hm." He assured her with that tormenting sound before opening the door and exiting.

Elaine stood silently for what seemed like forever. _Did he really just come visit me at work?_ Seconds later her silent question was answered.

Rebecca charged in with Michael behind her. "What did he want?"

"Yea what did he want?" Michael echoed.

"He wanted to ask me a few question about my kidnapping."

"… Oh." They both sounded, nodding their heads slightly simultaneously.

"Well okay." Rebecca continued. "As long as he's not coming back. He gives me the hibbie jibbies." She shivered for emphasis.

"Pshaw." Michael waved his hand in a carefree matter. "He doesn't scare me one bit."

_Yeah right. _Elaine thought. _The moment you saw him you nearly crapped your pants. _She sighed. Is she the only one who wasn't scared of him? Surely there must be someone else besides his friend Daniel and his fiancé. She chuckled at the thought. She must admit, what she did last night was pretty fucking hilarious. "Shouldn't you guys get to work?"

"Yes!" They ran out of her office.

"And bring in the first patient while you're at it!" She yelled at them as they got along to doing their jobs.

_'Now if only we can get tall, mysterious anti-hero to come in for a late appointment... am I right? Am I right?'_

_... Shut... up._

_Outside Le'Fonte's Psychology, 8:33 AM:_

Rorschach stood in the shadow of a tree. He stayed close to it, trying to blend into his environment. It worked for people passed by without even noticing him. He was just watching, watching as the world continued moving forward as he staying in one place. He then began to walk away, just as he was now being noticed by all those around him.

-Break-

Rorschach's Journal, June 16th 1985;

Amazing how a building can conceal activity. Working citizens, murder. A building is scheduled for demolition. If a murder was planned at right time the remains would be lost in piles of ashes, then covered up by asphalt for another building. But then no building. It became an empty lot. Poverty hit, nothing could have been built because there is no money. Years later the asphalt breaks revealing decayed body. Look at what this body had to go through to get discovered and for what? Nothing. Loved ones are long dead. No one cares.

* * *

End of chapter. **_PLEASE REVIEW!_** Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Elaine's house June 17__th__ 1985, 6:32 AM:_

The psychologist sighed as she slaved over the stove early in the morning. Elaine sighed heavily as the heat from the stove and the work from making crepes for her receptionist's birthday really exhausting her. Elaine usually had these things already made the night before since they could just be reheated and still taste the same but she had completely forgotten in lue of all that's happened to her the past few days of her life. Elaine could have opted to run to some twenty-four hour store and search for something for Rebecca but the fact of the manner was that shopping for the woman was difficult and the French woman just didn't have the time, thought, or willpower to search all over the city (without her car) for a gift to buy.

So instead Elaine remembered how her receptionist loved her crepes. 'I would marry them if I wasn't already married to Bernard,' Rebecca told her one day. So that morning she woke up early, made the batter, got out her thinnest skillet and began working on making a whole concoction of crepes for her receptionist's birthday today. Elaine sighed again, this time in bliss, as she finished the last one, plopping it onto a plate stacked high with paper thin, sweet crepes. Elaine put away her cooking items in the sink (she'll wash them later when she comes back home) and thank the merciful God that she always had a full, unopened bottle of chocolate syrup in her pantry just in case the one in the fridge ran out for she had a painstakingly large sweet tooth and the woman would just die without some syrup on her ice cream. Elaine clear wrapped the still hot crepes and put the unopened syrup bottle in her bag, the neck of the bottle sticking out from her purse.

Onwards to work.

_Rorschach, June 17__th__ 1985, 7:00 AM:_

The anti-hero was currently leaning against a brick wall in an alleyway, watching the word float by while in the safety of the shadow. But he wasn't Rorschach just yet. His mask was off, some randomly concoction of a sign heading a message that will be ignored in his hands. His alter ego. Though he dare not speak the name of alter ego—he so loathed it. Even his friends and fellow heroes knew not to call him by his name. But what he absolutely hated the most was _not knowing_.

He hated just standing there while so many catastrophes that he didn't know about occurred. There could be a molestation of a girl across town, a robbery just down the road, a hit in a club. But what he hated the most (and this bothered him to no end) was the fact that the Le'Fonte woman could be kidnapped again at any moment and he wouldn't be there—_again_.

And he surly couldn't _stay _with her the whole time—watching over her, protecting her so closely. That just wasn't him at all. He could keep an eye on her for about five hours of the day—or more—but then that would most likely classify him as a stalker even though it would be for her benefit. But then again, when did he care about what he was being called?

He just simply hated not knowing.

And he was hating himself for hating that he didn't know. When was he ever so involved in a case like he is with this one? The answer: never. Not once. Maybe with that Blaire Roche investigation years ago—but not once since then.

A car passed by quickly and was soon followed by two cop cars with their sirens at full blast. Rorschach got off the wall. He wasn't about to stay here any longer, not in this alleyway. He started walking away from the alley and towards nowhere in particular.

_Le'Fonte Psychology, June 17__th__ 1985, 7:21 AM:_

She stood outside of the building, right in front of the glass doors. She saw the small party inside her building; there were balloons, a small cake with only one candle on the cake. She saw them but they didn't see her. Elaine sighed as she held the plate of crepes in her right hand with her purse dangling from her elbow and with her left she pried the door open and entered her building. The moment she stepped inside she was attacked by her receptionist.

"What'd you get me boss?" Rebecca said happily as if she were a small child. Elaine's thoughts jumped to that poor little girl—Emily—from yesterday. Elaine mentally shook the thought away and held out her hands. A small gasp came from the mouth of her receptionist. "Crepes! Thank you Elaine!" She took the dessert quickly and made her way to her desk. "Now we can have a party!"

Elaine placed her hand on her forehead, that sudden picture of Emily depressing her. "You guys have a party. I'm having the day off."

"_What?!" _Both her workers practically yelled. She couldn't be serious. She was the only psychologist there.

"You heard me. Just call one of my colleges that are in town and ask him to work here. Tell him or her that I'll give them $100 for working here today."

"But boss." Michael spoke up. "You never take a day off… is something wrong?"

Elaine shook her head slowly. "No… I just… really need to relax today." Elaine turned and exited the building, spending less than a minute in there.

She left the block and kept walking towards the park. She always went to the park to relax and to think but she always was attracted to the smaller parks rather than Central Park. Too noisy. As soon as she entered one of the gates to the park she became relaxed. She always enjoined nature and the many things it has to offer and when she moved to New York with her father she was devastated. There were hardly any trees except for the parks and when there were trees they were small and almost sickly looking. No wonder in cities such as these they're no oxygen and just pollution. She wandered deeper into the small park, stopping only to buy a bottle of water from a cart. As she walked away she heard one of the things New Yorkers stay around carts for.

"What do you mean three bucks for a bottle of water?! Down where I live at it's only a buck fifty!"

She snickered at the remark. Like a true New Yorker, Elaine always loved to hear the outrages tourists scream out when they come to the overly-expensive city. Elaine is used to it, but to everyone else they're being scammed. She has to admit that when she was younger she loved hanging around cart and mocking tourists but she hadn't done so for years now… perhaps she'll do t again soon—just not today.

She casually turned her head to the left to look at a magnificent oak tree when standing in the shadows she spots Rorschach, who had now put on his mask due to being in the sunlight in a place with people in it. _What the hell? Is he spying on me or something? _She stopped walking and grimaced before she shrugged to herself and walked over to him. He was leaning on the tree by the time she walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask. She wouldn't have to ask if she could have read his mind but she wasn't complaining, she kind of liked having to be restricted, it was a nice relief.

"Hm." He replied.

"That's hardly an answer… Were you spying on me?"

"_Watching_ over you." He answered almost immediately.

She blinked and smirked softly. "Just because you happen to be a member of the Watchmen doesn't mean you need to watch over me."

"Making sure you were alright."

She blinked once more. "So you care." It wasn't much as a statement it was more of a question. There was no reply from him and the woman grinned, she couldn't help herself. "So you _do _care."

"No."

'_Oh that liar. He _so _cares.'_

At that notion Elaine grinned more widely. "Well you didn't answer me."

"I don't care. I never do."

"So you're worried."

"Never worry neither."

'_This guy just needs to stop lying. Tell him he needs to stop or else get tossed into the fiery pit of hell!' _Her inner voice laughed—so crisply, so clear and bubbly, reminding Elaine once more than she was not her old self, her laugh nowadays isn't hardly so cheerful. _'Who the hell am I kidding? With what he's done I'm sure he's already got a paid for _condo _down in that shit.' _It was supposed to be a joke, but Elaine wasn't laughing (not only to save her from some insanity) but also because she wasn't as religious as she once used to be when she still lived in France. With that her inner voice faded away if only slightly.

"That's a lie." Elaine finally replied after a few quiet seconds.

"No."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"…Can you say something else other than 'no'?"

"No."

With her left hand she slapped her forehead and chuckled quietly—wither it was to herself or not she couldn't tell. You cannot start a conversation with this guy so easily. She had conversations with him before but most of them were about her. Now that the topic is about him he's pretty much mute. "Alright." She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

'_What's with the one word answers?'_

"What's with the one word answers?" Elaine copied her old self's question.

"You were asking questions that could have been answered with one word."

"But that was like what, twelve words?"

"Exactly."

"…Again with the one word." Elaine said as she sighed, a wide smile gracing her facial features. She turned, placed her back against the tree and slid down to the ground. "You don't like to have conversations do you?"

"Hm."

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"No. Rather hear other people talk."

"Oh…"

The silence engulfed them quickly. They both did not know what to say next. That small insignificant word that escaped her mouth was enough to end the extremely small small talk. There was no way for either of them to add onto that word or subject. Then so the silence raged on and was soon broken by her.

"One day I'm going to get out of this city." She said more to herself than to him. "Move down south and get a farm. Raise animals and make profit out of them. Maybe goat and cow milk, sheep wool, breeding mares." She exhaled softly.

He overall didn't know what to think of her remark. He tried to examine her facial expressions. What he noticed was that the expression seemed to be far off and distant as if she was thinking or _dreaming _of her farm life. Did she use to have a farm in France? If so she had to leave it behind. She probably made good friends with the animals on the farm and relented when leaving them behind. She soon continued.

"I hate this place. I use to love it so much, with the change and all, but it just got old. I hate that this city is too dangerous and unforgiving. Sirens everywhere you go and the stupid traffic. Also the lack of consciousness and support. I swear, no one cares what happens to anyone unless they know the person and even they still might not care. God this place sucks." Her expression then showed that she came back into her surroundings and she looked up at him and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I'm doing that more often lately."

'_Yeah, it's because you're crazy! I mean just last night you had a _three hour long_ conversation about _your_ life with _yourself_! Someone call the loony bin 'cause I think they missed one loon.'_

She looked back out towards the park, opting to ignore the voice in her head. "I just really need to get out of this city." She added with a small chuckle.

He now was amazed. She shared his thoughts—this city is unforgiving and one should really have to watch one's back in this place. Everywhere else you wouldn't have to as often. "It's alright." He told her as his head moved back up. It was quiet for just a bit more until he spoke up once again. "You're successful here. Would you abandon that to live somewhere else?"

"You do care." She told him before she replied to his answer, feeling giddy on the inside. "And yes I would leave it. Even though I have a job and my own building, to me it's not the most important thing in my life. It's my welfare and how I feel in an environment, not what I profit from it."

"Hm." Was all he could say. Either she was also great in writing and literacy in school along side with science or she had a long time to work on that small speech of hers.

"I get my car today." She suddenly told him. "It's going to get dropped off at my job at closing so I'll have to go back and pick up my car. That means you won't have to trouble yourself to walk me home."

"No trouble Miss Le'Fonte."

She laughed suddenly. "Can you please call me 'Elaine'? Every time someone calls me 'Miss Le'Fonte' I just imagine myself 25 years older."

"Hm."

She then stood up and turned to face him. "I really should be going now. I gave myself the day off and I just want to do some things… get around."

He nodded at her. She in response nodded back before walking away from him. In that moment just realized that she was the calmest she'd ever been with him. When she walked away she felt calm but not as much as before. _That's strange. _

'_It's not strange honey… its looooove!'_ Her inner voice laughed—more like giggled—at her joke.

But the thing was that it didn't feel like a joke to Elaine Le'Fonte—the Mind Reader. Elaine smiled to herself at the thought as she walked towards the nearest park exit.

* * *

So I only have TWO chapters left to rewrite so yay! I'm going to see if I can crack them out quickly and get this rewrite over with!

_**Review please.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Le'Fonte Psychology, June 17__th__ 1985, 7:32 PM:_

Elaine made her way to the building. She opened the door and was given a 'welcome back' by Rebecca. "Enjoy your outing?" The receptionist asked as she typed something on the computer.

"It was… okay." Elaine answered back. She went for a walk in the park, talked to Rorschach, continuously had internal battles with herself in her head, grabbed a bite to eat at her favorite deli, went to Coney Island for a bit, ate very unhealthy foods there and came back to the office just to check in before she could go home and hopefully rest.

Michael walked up his boss with a smile on his face. "I'm glad. You did need a break Elaine. Anyways, we called Mrs. Centara to come in today."

Elaine, at the mention of the name, perked up. "Really? How is she?" She hasn't talked to her colleague in years and last she heard she had battled through breast cancer and won.

"She was doing great. She had to leave about 20 minutes ago so she could pick up her kid from baseball practice and don't worry, we gave her the $100 for you."

The psychologist nodded. "Thank you Michael thanks Rebecca. You guys can go ahead and leave if you want. The car towing company is going to drop off my car here."

"Why not at your house?" Rebecca asked.

"Would you want these strange men going to your house to drop off a car?"

"Well… yes I guess. But I—"

"You do it your way, I do it my way."

"Okay." Rebecca sighed out, putting her hands up in defense as she saved all her work and turned off the computer.

Michael stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. "I'm going then. I have to go get some groceries." He then collected his coat that hung on the coat rack by the door.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Elaine said even though she already did say that the two could leave. The man nodded and went out the door, casting a 'until next time' before leaving towards his car.

"If you don't mind," Rebecca started, "I'm going to stay here and file some more." She then began to shuffle around her desk, sorting the through files she had already done and the others that she'll do tomorrow.

Elaine shrugged to not show off how proud of the woman she actually was for working even when it was just about closing. At that moment she saw the truck arrive with her car. She went out the door and walked towards the parked truck. "Thank you for bringing my car here from across the city." She thanked the driver who got out of the truck but was looking for what she guessed was the papers for her car. When she got no reply she shrugged it off. He must have not heard her. While the man looked in his truck she opened her purse and dug down for her license and money to tip the man. She heard his footsteps walk around the truck and towards her. Once she found her license and a few bills she pulled them out with a smile. "There it is. I can hardly find anything in this purse." Looking up she saw the man with a mask over his face.

"Hello Elaine." The familiar voice greeted her. "Long time no see." She gasped and moved back but it was too late. She felt a hit on her head and her whole world went black. The last thing she heard was _his _laughter.

_Rorschach, June 17__th__ 1985, 7:40 PM:_

He walked towards the familiar psychology building. Sure she told him that she was getting her car today but something just didn't feel right to him. There was nothing strange about the car being drop off at her work place but he still just did not know if anything might happen. He was beginning to round the corner when he saw the truck leave the building, still hauling a car which he guessed was hers. In the next second the female worker rushed out and yelled something at the truck. He broke into a fast walk at that moment towards the building. When he reached the woman he saw that she was dialing a number on her phone. She heard his footsteps and glanced up and when she saw who it was a gasp came out of her lips as she saw the anti-hero approach her.

"What just happened?"

Rebecca gulped and stuttered out the situation. "T-the tow c-company, t-they kidnapped Elaine."

Rorschach exhaled heavily through the sound was muffled by his mask."Did you see the men who took her?"

"No. Just the t-truck driving away."

"I need your car."

"My car?"

"I need your car." He repeated more roughly and urgently.

"Okay!" She yelled as she quickly placed her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her keys. Rorschach snatched the keys and practically leapt to the only car in the lot, the only car that these set of keys could possibly belong to. "Should I call the police?" She called out to him as he got into her car and started it.

"I wouldn't." He slammed his foot on the gas and drove right over the speed bump and the sidewalk, chasing down the truck like a bat out of hell.

He tracked down the truck and followed it, just like he did the first time with the Thunderbird. This time he was going to stop the truck before it reached its destination. He pushed down on the gas and the car moved faster, the engine roaring and complaining at the pressure he was putting it through. He maneuvered around the traffic, zipping in and out of lanes and even getting into the opposing lanes to get closer to the truck. He got right beside the driver's side and looked at the driver who was wearing a mask. This proved that the Corp is behind this, only they would know that Elaine was the Mind Reader. Rorschach wondered why in the world they were kidnapping her yet again. _Unless they fixed their gun. _His brain supplied. His hand turned the steering wheel and the car rammed into the side of the truck causing a dent in the car not so much in the truck.

The driver looked at the car to his left, quickly recognizing the driver as Rorschach. _So he wants to play rough does he?_ The man thought before he rammed back into the car. The ramming continued for quite a while until the truck rammed into the car so hard that it was pushed into the oncoming traffic with another vehicle quickly approaching.

Rorschach maneuvered his way through the traffic but every time he tried to get onto the other lane the truck would take the spot and then move back towards the other lane; obviously taunting him. This angered Rorschach. He was about to turn successfully into the right lane only to notice that the truck turned to the right at the last light. _Damn. _Rorschach did a doughnut, the tires skidding and leaving marks on the road whist going into the adjacent lanes. The anti-hero rammed a red light and turned onto the same street.

The truck rushed down the street, obviously speeding and not caring much for safety. In about 10 minutes time the truck reached a warehouse and the gates opened immediately to allow the truck passage inside. The truck parked in front of the door and the driver got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened the door to reveal an unconscious Elaine.

"So sorry if you accommodations were uncomfortable Mind Reader." He laughed as he took the woman and literally dragged her out of the vehicle and into the building.

Rorschach passed by the warehouse and immediately turned into a store meters away from the gate. He turned off the car and got out and began to survey the warehouse. It always seemed to be a warehouse with these people. Walking away from the car her went towards the chain linked fence that separated the warehouse with the store. Looking through the vines that climbed up the fence he saw guards—who were not wearing masks—keeping a close watch on the perimeter. Rorschach look closely at the warehouse a noticed that there was a covered up button that was near the entrance of the building, most likely an alarm system that was placed in the wrong place. This should be easy.

_Inside the warehouse:_

Elaine felt herself being hoisted up. Her back was pressed against a wall while her wrists were being placed together and then held together by something cold. She felt the hands leave her body as she hung by her wrists on a wall, the sensation too overly familiar. Opening her eyes she saw that she was being held captive by iron cuffs that were attached to the wall behind her, again, a sensation that was much too overly familiar. She was literally hanging on the wall, at least a few feet off the ground. Elaine then noticed that the gun that she and Rorschach had previously destroyed was before her and looked operational and fixed, save the dents that were in the plating. The computer was in front of the gun and before her was her kidnapper. She struggled to get her hands out of the cuffs, grunting as the cuffs cut into her skin and how she was obviously not going to able to get out.

"I wouldn't try that. Your hands could get ripped off." The man before her warned.

"It'd be better than staying up here."

The man shrugged. "It's your hands." He walked over to the gun, his back turned to her. While placing his hand on the computer he said, "Magnificent. When it's powered the government will see they should have never closed down this corporation."

"What's in it for you, _Soren_?"

The man turned around to face her, his smile visible from behind his mask. "How long did you know?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"From the moment I heard your voice you sick bastard."

He laughed; a sound she still hates to this day, one that has given her nightmares, true, legit nightmares. "Then I guess I won't need my mask anymore." Taking his hand he pulled up his mask revealing a brunette haired man with brown eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. Her breathing intensified as she, without her own doing, read his mind. Suddenly she screamed and turned her head away, slamming her eyes shut. His laughter increased in volume. "That's right Elaine darling. I haven't stopped thinking about that night." He started walking over to her. "I might just want to do that again."

"No. I won't let you." She said, shaking her head and refusing to open her eyes.

"Hm… let's test that shall we?" He reached out and before he did anything the woman forced her eyes opened and snapped out his hand like a rabid dog. "Hm… gotten a little crude my dear." Her eyes narrowed at him. "But let's not talk about that now." His hand went up and quickly grasped her chin before she could snap at him again. "Let's talk about what you and I can become." His face went near hers, his breath like poison to her.

"I will never become yours."

"Not without a little of persuasion you won't." His face went even closer to her own and she could see her reflection in his eyes.

"No." She tried to pull her head away but his hand held her head steady.

"You're mine." He whispered as his mouth hit hers. She groaned and tried desperately to move her head away. His tongue slid over her lips, trying their way into her mouth. Memories of that godforsaken night flashed through her head. _No. That isn't going to happen again. _She decided as she opened her mouth and bit down hard on his tongue. He yelled and let go of her chin. Backing up he cursed at her. She worked up saliva in her mouth and then she spat at the ground near his feet.

"Fuck you." She cursed at him.

"You bitch!" He went up and slapped her hard on her left cheek. "Don't you even try to convince yourself that you didn't enjoy it because you know what honey, you did! Oh, you did alright! Your moans of pleasure mixing in with mine of lust were everything that goes against what you are trying so hard to tell yourself! The only reason you hate it so much was the fact that it was a trick to get you into the Corp. Did you know that you were the only one of the girls to get that treatment? It was because I actually _liked _you!"

She panted heavily. His thoughts explained the rest. Her asking for his help in subjects, their outings they went on together, every second they spent together. He _did _like her. Maybe even _loved _her. "Too bad. You fucked it up."

His hands went into fists. "You are going to help me in this and there is nothing you or anyone can say about it!"

Rorschach stepped out from behind a wall. "Want to bet?"

* * *

One more chapter left and I have carpal tunnel… joy. Anyways, please review. Much love.


	10. Chapter 10

Elaine felt ecstatic. She didn't think anyone would find her.

'_Oh sure you didn't…' _Elaine mentally rolled her eyes at the voice. She truly didn't. _'Oh, fine then. But you do know that you would rather prefer Rorschach to those cops.' _

_Of course. Could you imagine having to be interrogated about the Corp and then God knows what will happen when they label me as a super-freak. _Elaine paused, she practically seeing her old self nodding in agreement. _Then what can I do? No one would come to me anymore seeing as their minds were literally invaded. It'd be poor in seconds._

'_Actually…' _The back of her mind started. '_I just rather prefer Rorschach.' _

"Well if it isn't Rorschach." Soren said as he walked away from Elaine. "That tassel of ours with the cars, very interesting. In fact—"

"Why don't you shut up?" Rorschach interrupted.

Soren shrugged. "Alright." He turned his back to him and the leader clapped his hands, the sound seemingly being a signal for the doors on each side of the room opened. Men, all wearing masks, ran out towards Rorschach, looking for a fight with the anti-hero.

"Great." Rorschach muttered as he started fighting with the oncoming men, kicking, punching and improvising his way through the hoards of men that came running towards him.

Elaine watched helplessly, wishing that she could be of more use instead of being tied up yet again. But her attention to the fight was redirected when something was placed on her head. Her eyes looked up to see a hat-like device being lowered onto her head. She looked at Soren's face, his attention turned onto the device with great intrigue. "Don't worry Elaine." Soren sounded as he walked up to her, one of his lackeys running up with a hand mirror which he soon handed to his boss. "I'll let you see." Soren then held up the mirror to her and Elaine peered into the glass.

What she saw was that the device was some sort of metal hat with wires running up from the top of it. In the background she heard the struggles between Rorschach and the men but currently her attention was put upon this thing on her head. "What are the wires for?"

"Just for a small shock. It won't hurt much, well, at least for me it won't." He turned and walked away, shoving the mirror back into the lackey's hands.

Elaine moved her head to look up, her eyes following the wires, the end of the wires leading towards the gun and the beginning of the wires leading to a generator of some sorts. "What are you going to do to me?"

"As I said before, just a small shock."

"Why?"

With a small laugh behind his voice he replied, "Well _something _has to power the telethapy gun."

Elaine shook her head. "You're mad."

"So glad you noticed." Soren grinned at her with a sparkling glint in his eyes.

'_Oh he's enjoying this _way _too much girl.' _The voice stated. _'Try to stall him—call him out of his so-called love he had for you.'_

_Key word _had _old self. _

'_Well he might still have it! Just stall girl—stall!'_

"Y-you wouldn't hurt me Soren… you-you loved me."

Soren glanced at her, his face clear of any emotion. "And you loved me remember?" Elaine blinked at the man she did in fact love once before as he continued. "But now you don't Elaine, you hate me, and for good reason too. It doesn't matter if I still love you or not. I will never have you. Not after what I've done—and will continue to do."

'_Oh great God he's serious. _Now _is when the man grows a heart and a brain and a conscious and—'_

Soren looked over to Rorschach, his sympathetic side gone in an instant. "He's putting up a good fight isn't he?" She followed his gaze towards Rorschach. "Too bad this will all be for not."

While Rorschach was distracted two huge men—what Elaine guessed was at least 6' 7'' and weighed 340 or higher—went behind him and took his arms, rendering the anti-hero captured to these men and useless to do anything. Of course he put up a struggle with kicks to the shin and whatnot, but the men wouldn't budge. One of the smaller men then went in front of Rorschach, effectively blocking Elaine's line of sight.

"How does it feel Rorschach…" Soren started, squaring off his shoulders at the anti-hero, his glare being rivaled by Rorschach's—the man before Rorschach being in the greatest spot to only block the view from Elaine and not from his boss. "…to be late for a rescue?"

"I'm not late."

"Oh but you are. This will be the last time you see Elaine. And I dub it only appropriate that she is granted a view at your _true _face."

"No! My face!" The anti-hero struggled even more when the small man took a hold of his mask.

Elaine had to do something. Sure she wanted to see his face but not if he didn't want to. "Soren! Stop!"

"I'm only doing what you want Elaine. Your curiosity is bound to hype up at the mere mention of his memories and thoughts."

"Damn you Soren! Damn you!"

"You're only mad because it's true." At that moment the mask was removed and tossed away and a hiss erupted from Rorschach; he dropped his head, trying hard to hide away his true face. The man got out of the way while Elaine on the other hand refused to look over in that direction, for his sake. "Go on Elaine. Go feed your curiosity."

She only stared at him. Oh how she wanted to choke the life out of him. The back of her mind supplied a very vivid picture with Soren turning blue in the face from lack of oxygen before eventually collapsing before Elaine in a lifeless heap.

"Do it, damn it!" The boss rushed over, roughly placed his hand on her chin and forced her head over to Rorschach's direction. The same man who removed his mask went over and pulled his face up by his hair.

That was when she entered his mind.

His name is Walter Kovacs with a past filled with an abusive, uncaring mother who worked as a prostitute, taunts from kids, his crappy school life, his job as a garment worker—everything, everything laying out before her in a timeline. The case of Blaire Roche ten years back—the one that made him what he was today—Rorschach, a sadistic anti-hero with a unique way of dealing with situations. His thoughts about psychologists and the city—his opinions—opening up for her wither he wanted it or not—and he seriously did _not _want it. Then came on his thoughts of what was going on right now.

_She'll see a psychotic killer. _

_My scars, my past, my life._

_She will become just like _them. _The citizens who see me as a monster._

The thoughts raged on, all with the same feel to it. She couldn't take it anymore. These thoughts—they were upsetting her, making her heart feel heavy and her brain hurt as it computed every little detail. She quickly shook her head at him. "My thoughts about you won't change." She told him, voice quivering. With that his thoughts went blank, as if he thought nothing of that statement or if he just suddenly just didn't know what to even think about. "I swear it."

Soren looked between the two, jealously arising through the two's apparent close relationship that they shared. "Okay this is touching—not!" Soren closed the space between he and Elaine once more."Are you ready Elaine, sweetheart?"

Moving her head away from Rorschach's location she glared at the man. "No, I am _not_ ready and I am _not_ and never will be your _sweetheart _so shove that comment up your ass."

All he did was laugh, and bitterly at that. "Too bad _sweetheart._" He singled to a man on the computer and with a nod the man clicked a key on the computer. With a push of a button the generator started rumbling, the sound of electricity bolted through the whole room. Then suddenly she screamed as the electricity pushed through her brain.

"Elaine!" Rorschach called out as her body lifted up and away from the wall, her screams echoing throughout the building.

"Uh… sir?" The man at the computer spoke.

"What?!" Soren roughly asked, both his worry for Elaine and his anxiety to complete the Corp's work making him antsy.

"It's going to blow!"

"What?!" He repeated as him men started scattering across the room. The two men holding Rorschach stayed put but showed signs of fear on their faces. Her screams snapped Soren out of his little stand-still moment. "How much more power do we need?!"

"About 15 decibels but it'll—"

"No! I need this powered." He looked over to the screaming Elaine, his face twisting with his emotions. "Hold out for me."

The two strong men then chickened out as the sounds of an impending explosion grew louder and louder with each passing second. They released Rorschach before bolting off behind the other lackeys and workers. Rorschach took the opportunity to immediately pick up a gun and cocked it before he took aim towards the distracted Soren.

Soren watched Elaine when all of a sudden she stopped screaming, her body fell back against the wall. Soren had a bad feeling in his gut and without a moment's hesitation he ran over to the now empty computer and slammed his hand on the off button. The generator stopped running and the iron cuffs opened releasing Elaine onto the floor. Soren rushed over and took the woman in his arms. "Elaine!" He lifted himself and Elaine onto their feet, his back turned to Rorschach. "Elaine! Speak to me! Oh God! Elaine, I'm—" Gun shots opened up, bullets hitting Soren in the back, his body spasming with every new bullet that went into his back.

When the firing stopped Soren's hands slipped off Elaine's shoulders as he fell back to the ground and Elaine too collapsed onto the ground close to Soren's body. Rorschach ran to the woman, gun still in hand, ignoring all the thought about what he just saw and his confusion about the way Soren had acted. He took the woman in his arms and lifted her up to her feet once more.

In the background the sounds of that impending explosion slowly began dying out as the machine corrected itself and was slowly becoming safe once more. Rorschach shook her gently, trying to wake her. "Elaine…" He called to her softly.

She began to groan, a pounding headache making her see stars, as her eyes fluttered opened, she blinking quickly as her mental system returned to normal. She assessed her surroundings, realizing that she stood in Rorschach's arms, he seemingly almost hugging her to him protectively. She looked into his face—his true face—only to feel tears sting her eyes. She broke out crying with a gasp. She clung desperately to the anti-hero not caring at all that her tears were soaking his cloak; she just really needed to let her emotions run.

Rorschach on the other hand didn't know what to do in this type of situation. He was still in fact confused about what the man named Soren did. He was the cause of her pain and yet he was the one to break—to turn off the machine and save her. He had gotten worried—_worried _mind you—when she stopped screaming, his thoughts running wild with her demise. He knew that he had to stop the man responsible at any cost and if she was lost, well, then no one would have been safe. She was still crying on his chest, her arms wrapped around his body tightly as if she didn't want to let go. Rorschach suddenly had the urge to drop the gun and wrap his arms around her.

He did.

_Le'Fonte Psychology, September 23, 1985, 2:21 PM:_

Elaine was sitting in her office doing a report on the successful case of Andrea and her family. True, it took longer than she had expected but ever since the 'small shock,' her mind reading capabilities lessened. She was still the best psychologist anyone could ever have—or at least that's what her patients and employees keep telling her—and her life was finally back on track again. There was, in fact, one big change in her life, one that she was happy with. Rebecca knocked on the open door and smiled faintly. "He's here to see you again boss."

Elaine smiled. "Alright. Send him in."

Rebecca backed out of the way and Rorschach—or to Elaine 'Walter'—came in. "Is it necessary to say that?" He questioned, referring to her 'send him in.' He closed the door behind him and continued his way into the office. "It makes me sound like I'm one of your patients."

"Oh but you are, secretly." She stood up and walked towards him, the smile on her face now a grin. Ever since he gave her a chance to help sort out through his hell-hole of a life, he has been significantly improving and actually grew a good sense a humor. Daniel and Laurie were impressed and hoped that he would only get better so they could invite him to their wedding next fall. "How's life?"

He smirked behind his mask, knowing all well that now that the woman knew him a lot better that she could tell that the smirk was there, and only said, "Hm."

"I thought we got over the one word answers." She said, sounding exasperated at his teasing, for that's what he was doing, teasing her. She lifted the bottom part of his mask and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Hm." He repeated as his smirk grew into a faint smile.

"Ugh… you are a work in progress." She groaned out and walked back to her desk.

"But you are getting through to me."

'_Tell me something I don't know.' _The voice resounded. Since the 'small shock' the voice has gotten less involved in her life, something which actually frightened Elaine. It's been so long since she's had that voice in the back of her head that she was truly afraid of losing her old self forever. Thankfully, (though Elaine thinks that later she will come to regret it as she always has) that voice in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't going anywhere.

"That's because I have my powers and because I know you better than you know yourself." Elaine supplied instead of the voice's 'Tell me something I don't know.'

'_That would have been pay back for his teasing earlier.'_

_No._

'_God, you're no fun.'_

"You don't know _everything._" He pulled out a rectangular box from his jacket pocket and extended it out to her.

Her mouth literally dropped. A present. She would have never guessed. '_And neither did I. Wow. Wonder what it could be.' _The back of her mind stated.

They both walked to each other, meeting in the middle where he handed her the box. She took it with a gentle hand, afraid that it wasn't real. She pulled off the top to see an eye mask with a black dot in between the eyes. "It's—"

"A mask made out of the same material as mine."

She started welling up as she pulled it out of the box. "Look at it." She started sniffling at the gift for it symbolized that he valued her and considered her to be like him.

He took the box away from her. "Try it on."

She nodded as she walked over to the mirror in her office. Moving her hair away from her face she placed the mask on her eyes and when she did so the black spot changed into many different spots, always constantly moving like his own. She suddenly felt really giddy. Her smile widened as she silently laughed to herself. "Now I look like an anti-hero."

"You know that saying right?"

She looked at him. "What saying?"

"'Every great anti-hero needs to have a sidekick.'"

She laughed and went over to hug him. "Yes of course! You can be my sidekick Wally."

"_Your _sidekick?" He backed away from the hug, a true smile on his face and also choosing to ignore the nickname.

"We all know that _I'm _the better anti-hero."

"You haven't even gone out on the streets as the Mind Reader yet."

"So?" He remained silent, the spots on his mask conveying his facial expression. "I'm just kidding. Of course I'll be your sidekick. Besides, this should help you with your social issues." The anti-hero groaned and Elaine laughed as she leaned onto her desk, pulling the man with her as she made herself be pinned by him before they both leaned in and shared a kiss together.

Rorschach's Journal, September 23, 1985;

Each passing day is another change, for myself, for her. She knows me more than I know myself and I rely on her to help me know myself. Someday I will be stronger all with her help, because I will know myself. She taught me this, and love. I love. Many thought it would never happen, even I, but she is my proof, everyone's proof. Walter Kovacs who many thought was dead is very much alive. This case of Elaine Le'Fonte has proved to be more than just a case. It has been my redemption.

* * *

FINISHED! _**Please review!**_


End file.
